Yes, Master Malfoy
by HPF88
Summary: Ginny needs a job. As she was reading the new paper she stubbles across an add for a maid job, posted by Julie Baker. Mrs. Baker needs an extra maid for her grandson who will be living with her for the summer. Who is her grandson? The one and only Dra
1. Surprise

Disclaimer: Alright, you got me. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything that has to do with the books or movies. J. K. R. owns it all. I wish I owned Draco though. *Wink Wink*  
  
Surprise  
  
Maid needed for duration of the summer. Must be willing to live at employers house and willing to do cleaning, cooking, and errands. Must be 14-18 years of age. Will be paid 400 gallons at the end of the term. If interested please owl Julie Baker.  
  
Ginny put the paper down with a sigh. She hadn't much to lose. She needed a job. She was sick of being poor. Picking up a piece of parchment and her old quill she began to write.  
  
Dear Ms. Baker,  
  
I hope I find you in good health. I was reading the Daily Prophet today when I came across your add. I'm in desperate need of a job. I would be delighted if you'd consider me. I meet all of the qualifications. If you do need me please owl me back with Pig, the owl who brought this to you. Thank you.  
  
Sincerely,  
Virginia Weasley  
  
Ginny gave the letter to Pig with the proper directions and waited for a reply. She rethought the job offering.  
  
It pays well and face it Ginny, you need this job. You don't just want it, you need it. It shouldn't be too hard. All I have to do is clean up after people, and I love to cook.  
  
Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knocking sound at her window. She saw Pig fluttering outside of her window with a reply from Ms. Baker. She quickly opened the door and untied the letter from around Pig's leg.  
  
Dear Miss Weasley,  
  
I'm so happy you applied for the job. We were in desperate need of a maid. Please, I know it's very sudden but I'd like you to start tomorrow. Be at my house at eight o'clock sharp. I will go over everything with you. You, my dear Virginia, will be doing something a little different from the rest of the maids. Floo yourself to my home. Just say Baker Manor.  
  
Thank you,  
Julie Baker  
  
With a small laugh of glee Ginny ran down to see her mother in the kitchen.  
  
"Mum, I've gotten a job," yelled Ginny causing Mrs. Weasley to jump.  
  
"That's great dear! What is it?"  
  
"Well, it's a maids job. I'd live at the house.manor. I'd clean and cook. I love to cook. Don't worry mom. I'm 16; I'll take care of myself. Mrs. Baker seems really nice. I really."  
  
"Ginny, honey, calm down. It's alright. I guess it's a good job. Just promise that you'll write, a lot," warned Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Of course Mum. Oh thank you," said Ginny. She leapt into her mom's arms giving her a bear hug that could rival her brother Charlie's. "I need to go pack. Mrs. Baker wants me at her house by eight o'clock."  
  
Ginny ran to her room and started packing her big luggage bag.  
  
Soon I'll have the money to buy new clothes!  
  
The rest of the day drug by slowly. Ginny was like a child on Christmas Eve. She was giddy from the excitement. New people, new places. She was in bed by nine o'clock to get a good night sleep. She woke the next morning at six.  
  
I didn't know it was humanly possible to get up this early. Oh well, better start getting ready.  
  
Ginny went down stairs still in her pajama's and cooked herself a huge breakfast. Ginny wasn't the type to pass a meal. Her stomach was a bottomless pit that was never filled. Being brought up with six older brothers rubbed off on her. She could defiantly hold her own ground. She had always been tougher, bigger built than most girls. But it wasn't a bad thing. She was muscular, but in a good way. She had a slim, flat stomach, curvy hips, long, shapely legs. Her brilliant red hair flowed well pasted her shoulders, down to the middle of her back. Most guys would agree, Ginny Weasley was HOT.  
  
After eating Ginny took a quick shower and dried her hair, magically of course. All she had left to do was get dressed.  
  
Now what to wear? Defiantly something that shows off my figure. Something class but sassy. Oh, that rhymed.  
  
Ginny spotted a dark, forest green halter-top and her favorite kaki skirt. That was exactly what she wanted. By the time she put it on and slipped into her matching flip-flops. It was time to go. She ran downstairs with her bag, gave her mom, dad, and her brothers a quick kiss, and was off.  
  
With a quick spinning sensation she found herself in a huge house, no, mansion. Ginny dusted herself off as she saw a small, round woman walking over to her. She had blonde, almost white hair and expensive robes on.  
  
"Why hello there, you must be Virginia," said the woman, a huge smile plastered onto her face. "I'm Mrs. Baker. You have such beautiful hair."  
  
"Oh, thank you. And yes, I'm Virginia. But please, call me Ginny. That's my nickname," answered Ginny politely.  
  
"Follow me. As I informed you in my letter you will be doing something a little bit more different than the rest of the maids. You see, my grandson is coming to live before he goes back to school. I wanted him to have his own maid. That's where you come in. You will still be paid by me and you are still employed by me but you will be serving my grandson," explained Mrs. Baker. "He will tell you how to inform him and what he wants done. Ah, this is his room." She stopped in front of a pair of huge oak wooden doors.  
  
"He's a little older then you are, only about a year or so. It might take him a little while to warm up, after what he's been through," rambled Mrs. Baker as she opened the doors to her grandson's room. "Ah, darling. This is your maid."  
  
A tall man, around 6'2", was unpacking his trunk. He had his back to the two women but from what Ginny could see he was very built. His hair was the same color as his grandmother's, a very light blonde color. She felt like she had seen that color from somewhere before she even set eyes on Mrs. Baker but she couldn't put a face with it. Of course she didn't have to wait long to see who she would be serving.  
  
The young man turned around slowly. At once Ginny could tell she could who she was staring at. It was the one and only Draco Malfoy. She was in shock. This couldn't be happening. She was going to be bossed around by ferret boy?!?  
  
Draco was in shock for only a moment. He could recognize a Weasley from a mile away.  
  
I knew that Weaslette was good looking but I never would imagine that she could have that nice of a body. Whoa, wait; did I just say that about a Weasley? Get it together Draco.  
  
Soon after his moment of thought the famous Malfoy smirk crossed his features. "Thank you grandmother. If you wouldn't mind I'd like to talk to my.maid.about some of my rules."  
  
"Of course Draco. Your maids name is Virginia Weasley. I believe she also attends Hogwarts. Am I right dear," asked Mrs. Baker. Ginny could only nod in return. "Well, I'll leave you two alone to get to know each other a little bit better. You will have to be able to put up with each other all summer." With that Mrs. Baker turned on her heals and left the room, closing the doors behind her.  
  
"Well, well, well," drawled Draco. He's eyes lazily roaming Ginny's body. "What do we have here? The young Weaslette. Maybe the summer break won't be so boring after all."  
  
Ginny saw something in his eyes. Something that frightened her but excited her at the same time. She saw what seemed like appreciation at what he was looking at but also a mischief glint. She knew that this summer was going to be anything but normal.  
  
Well, what do ya'll think? Is it any good? Please tell me!!!!! And if you have any questions or ideas about the story tell me. I might use them. 


	2. rules are made to be broken

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Except Julie Baker, I made her up. Anyways, don't sue me. If you do you won't get much, I'm broke.  
  
First I'd like to thank my reviewers.  
  
SamiJo: I'm glad you like my story. I tried to make Mrs. Baker nice to show that Draco's family isn't all bad and he's capable of being good if he tries. I liked your stories too; I can see you like to write songfics. They're really good.  
  
Fairy-Queen770: So happy you read my story. I like seeing (or reading) the enthusiasm in your review. Hope you continue to read and enjoy. By the way, your story is really good. Anyone who is reading this I suggest that you read One Interesting Summer.  
  
MoonGirl12: I'm glad you think this story rocks. It's my first fanfic so I'm glad to see people enjoying my work.  
  
Rose petel: I'm glad you like my story. If you (or anyone else) ever have any ideas for the story just put it in you review.  
  
Dracoluver2009: Thanks for reading my story! It means a lot to me. By the way, I love your pen name. Draco is sooooo hot. At least that's what I think! He's the bad boy we all can't help but love.  
  
All right, on to the story!  
  
"Did your family finally run out of money to feed you Weasley? Is that why you're working as a maid," asked Draco with that famous smirk on his face.  
  
"Listen Malfoy, I'm not going to take your shit all summer. For your information I wanted a job and this one seemed like one I might enjoy. I won't tolerate you making jokes about my family. If you like your face the way it is then I suggest that you shut you mouth before you say something you might regret," said Ginny in a deadly whisper.  
  
"Must I remind you who is in charge," asked Draco like he was talking to a three year old.  
  
"Ah, Mal-ferret, you are not in charge. Right before I came in here you lovely grandmother informed me that she employs me. That means," explained Ginny mocking the tone that Draco had just used with her, "that you can't fire me or deduce my pay."  
  
"You still have to do what I say," pointed out Draco.  
  
"Just shove it Malfoy."  
  
"I see that the little Weasel has finally grown a backbone," commented Draco.  
  
"Not only have I grown a backbone but also a pair of razor shape claws. I advise you to watch what you say if you don't want to be scratched."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Of course, if you do feel the need to attack me you know where my bed is," said Draco, a suggestive look on his face.  
  
Ginny could feel her cheeks turning pink. She didn't expect him to say anything like that. He usually would retaliate with a snide comment but it sounded like he was hitting on her, in his backwards, Malfoy way.  
  
"So, what are these.rules I need to know about," asked Ginny trying to get away from the subject Malfoy just brought up.  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, as you know you will be my maid all this summer. You must be up by, at the latest, seven every morning ready to complete my ever command. I expect you to cook me my breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday."  
  
Ginny just rolled her eyes at his first rule. She began to think that getting fired wouldn't be that bad of an idea.  
  
"Also, no eye rolling when I'm looking at you," continued Draco. "And you must call me Master Malfoy. Not Malfoy, not ferret boy, not Mal- ferret, not slimy git."  
  
"Awww, come on Malfoy, you're taking all the fun out of it. What about the amazing, bouncing, albino ferret? Can I call you that?" asked Ginny with a smirk.  
  
"What did I just say," asked Draco.  
  
"Yes, Master Malfoy. Anything else I can do for you My Lord. How about I kiss the very earth you walk on your majesty?" Ginny was getting very fed up with Draco. He was acting like he was the maker of sliced bread or something.  
  
"No," answered Draco, acting like he didn't even notice Ginny's sarcasm. "Your room is connected to mine, unfortunately. It's right threw that door," said Draco pointing at a door near his dresser. "You may go put your things down. I expect you to be back here by eleven to ask what I would like for lunch. It should be prepared by twelve on the dot."  
  
Ginny just nodded and picked up her suitcase. She walked to her room and set her stuff down. Before she closed the door she popped her head in and said, "Oh, by the way Malfoy, I've always lived by the saying, 'rules are made to be broken'. Just keep that in mind."  
  
Before Draco could respond she quickly shut the door. 'If he thinks I'm just going to sit around and let him push me around he's got another thing coming,' thought Ginny.  
  
She looked around her room and realized how big it was. It was nowhere as big as Draco's but it was much bigger than her room back at the burrow. The bed was a queen size with pale pink and cream covers. The room looked nice, with a vanity table and an expensive looking oak dresser.  
  
'Well, maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be,' thought Ginny. 'Malfoy will be his usual git self but I think I can handle him. He might even be nice after all that I said. Well probably not, but one can still dream. Anyway, he's not that bad looking. Whoa, wait, I did not just say that Mal-ferret was hot. Stop think that Virginia Weasley!'  
  
What Ginny didn't know was that a similar conversation was going on in Draco's room. Ginny's last comment still rang fresh in his mind.  
  
'Well, this should serve as an interesting summer,' thought Draco. 'I can't wait to see how Ginny decides to break my rules. It's not like she can hide very easily with that beautiful red hair of hers. Wait, did I just think of Weasley's hair as beautiful? Get it together Draco. She's beneath you. Yeah, I wish she was beneath me. She has a gorgeous body. I wonder what she looks like in a bathing suit.no stop that thought right there! God, this is going to be a long summer.'  
  
Okay you guys, what'd you think? I hope you all liked it. All reviews are welcomed. I don't expect everyone to enjoy my story but if you do give me a flamer, go easy, please. Like I said before, if any of you guys have ideas about the plot tell me, I might me able to work them in, but I hold no promises. 


	3. it's all in the eyes

Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I have to put a disclaimer on every chapter but just to be safe I will. No, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or stories. Please don't sue me!  
  
To my lovely reviewer of chapter two:  
  
Tomzgurl77: I'm glad you like my story. I know that if I did accept anonymous reviewers I'd get a lot more reviews. I know what it's like to be lazy, since I am lazy. But this is my first fanfic and I'm still trying to figure some things out. I'm really bad with computers so please forgive me. Also, I get the feeling that you like Tom Felton. Am I right?  
  
TheSecretCharacter: I'm glad that my story is entertaining to you. I plan to have Draco be very cold hearted and have it where he doesn't let people through to see who he really is very easily. It's going to be, hopefully, a long journey to Draco's heart. I just added those thoughts between Ginny and Draco at the end of chapter 2 b/c you can't control what you think about someone. You can control what you say about them. Get my drift?  
  
Ehlonna: I'm so happy you like my story. Since it's Christmas Break I can write more than when I'm in school. When school starts back I'll probably only be able to write on the weekends.  
  
Grahamcrackers: I loved your review; it was so full of life! Don't worry; I won't quit writing this story. I wouldn't do that to my fans, I love my fans. That sounds so cool. I have fans!!!! If you could see me right now you'd see me doing my happy dance. I went to see if you wrote any stories and saw that you're the author of 13 year old cupids are so frustrating. That's a really good story. I love the idea about locking them in a closet. Keep writing!!!!  
  
Rose petel: Again, thank you for liking my story. You like me, you really like me!!!! Sorry, couldn't help it. Anyways, thanks for not being a flamer. Keep reading and I'll keep writing!  
  
LiTtLe-bLaCk-sTaR: You're from the first chapter reviewers but I didn't get to thank you for reading. I'm glad you're so excited about my story. It makes me feel so good!  
  
DracoIsMyMan: Thank you for you review! I'm glad you enjoy it. And I love your pen name.  
  
Dream-catcher27: I'm glad that you like my story. I know, I'm horrible at spelling. But they always say that the true sign of a genius. Well, maybe I made that up but I like saying it. It comforts me. I'll try to be better when it comes to spelling. And about the anonymous reviews just go up to see what I wrote for Tomzgurl77. That should explain it. Keep reading please!  
  
Hells soul: I know what you mean. Ginny should appreciate having such a nice piece of eye candy as a boss. I'm sure she will in the future, hehehehehe! Anyways, I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Now that all my awesome reviewers have been thanked I will now continue with my story!  
  
"All right Ferret Freak, what do you want for lunch," asked Ginny. It was nearly ten past eleven and she knew that if she didn't ask Draco what he wanted soon he'd have a fit.  
  
"First off Weasley," spat Draco, "what was my first rule?"  
  
"Something about your name. Don't you remember what I said? Something along the lines of 'I don't follow rule'. But I can't blame you for forgetting, you do have the mental capacity of a two year old," retorted Ginny.  
  
"Watch your tongue, you might find yourself in deep water if you keep this up. Now, back to business. I feel like having pasta today. Oh, and if you don't have it ready by twelve then I'll make you wash every bathroom in this house," said Draco as he lazily flipped through a quidditch magazine.  
  
Ginny decided not to talk back this time. She had to clean the bathrooms at the burrow before and it wasn't a fun task. Multiply the two bathrooms in her home by about twenty and you got how many are in Mrs. Baker's Manor.  
  
"Okay, is there anything else that I can do for you...Master," asked Ginny, whispering the last part in hopes that Draco would not hear. Her hopes were not heard that day.  
  
"I see you've finally learned your proper place among society. Under everyone else," said Draco.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sure that's it. It's definitely not the threat about cleaning the bathrooms. No, that couldn't be it could it Malfoy? Really, how thick are you?"  
  
"Bad move Weasley. Now hurry up and make my lunch. I'll decide your punishment and inform you of it after lunch," said Draco without even looking up from his magazine.  
  
"Bloody Git...No good son of a bitch...Waist of human organs..." could be heard under Ginny's breathe as she exited Draco's room.  
  
'I hate him, I hate him, I HATE him!!!!!!' thought Ginny. 'How could someone be so evil? Okay Ginny, just count to ten, don't let him get to you. That's what he wants. He wants to get under you skin. He wants you to beat his face in so you'll get fired. If he thinks he's going to get me fired from my first job he better think again. There is no way I'm going to let him get me fired. I know, I'll be extra sweet to him. That'll bug him to no end. Oh, I'm a genius!'  
  
Ginny happily began to fix Draco's lunch; she even made her family's secret sauce just to prove that to Draco that she was good at something. She began to whistle and lost herself in dreamland, not noticing the person who just entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Ginny dear," said Mrs. Baker causing Ginny to jump and lose grip on the spoon she was using to stir the spaghetti sauce. When it landed on the floor the sauce on the spoon flew in different directions, some landing on Mrs. Baker.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Baker! I'm so sorry. I was just startled. I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry," rambled Ginny. She always rambled when she was nervous. She grabbed a kitchen rag that she had been using and offered to help Mrs. Baker clean herself.  
  
"No child, it's fine," said Mrs. Baker as she whipped some of the sauce that landed on her face off with her finger and tasted it. "Oh my, this is the best tomatoes sauce I've ever eaten. You're quite a cook Ginny. Where did you find such a delicious sauce?"  
  
"Well, it's a secret family recipe. It's been in my family for generations. I just love to cook, and I love when people love my cooking," explained Ginny.  
  
"I wasn't going to eat lunch but after tasting that I think I've just changed my mind. How much longer until it's done?"  
  
"It shouldn't take to long. Only about five more minutes. I can serve you at twelve."  
  
"Sounds wonderful. I'd better go clean myself up," with that Mrs. Baker was out the kitchen door.  
  
'I'm glad she likes my cooking. Now Draco's going to have a harder time getting fired,' thought Ginny. 'Wait, when did is start using Malfoy's first name. I've been around Mrs. Baker for too long.'  
  
Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts by voices coming from the dining room.  
  
"Draco darling you'll love it. She's such a good cook," said Mrs. Baker.  
  
"That's great Grandmother," replied Draco with no emotion.  
  
"Now Draco," warned Mrs. Baker sternly, "you have to perk up. Please, where's the old, happy Draco who I use to see all the time?"  
  
"He's dead Grandmother, he's been dead for a long time."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you're hungry," said Mrs. Baker, it sounded like she was trying to change the subject quickly, "Let me go get Ginny."  
  
Ginny picked up a spoon and began stirring to make it look like she was working and not listing in on their private conversation. "Ginny, is it ready," asked Mrs. Baker.  
  
"Yes ma'ma, let me put some finishing touches on it. I'll be right out."  
  
With that Mrs. Baker returned to her grandson while Ginny poured the spaghetti sauce onto the noodles. She sprinkled a little cheese on the top to put the finishing touches on it and took it out to the two waiting diners.  
  
"It smells heavenly, doesn't it Draco," asked Mrs. Baker. Draco merely nodded in agreement. Ginny couldn't help but notice the worried look Mrs. Baker gave Draco. Obviously something was wrong with him. She could see Mrs. Baker knew and was trying her best to cheer him up but he continued to sit like a marble statue. Ginny motherly instincts kicked in and she began to feel somewhat sorry for Draco and wanted to help. She was just that kind of person.  
  
'But what happened,' thought Ginny. 'What happened in his life that was so terrible?'  
  
Dinner passed quietly. Ginny refilled glasses and responded politely when she was spoken to. When she went to refill Draco's glass of water their eyes met and Ginny gave Draco a small, shy smile. This act of kindness seemed to surprise Draco. He looked at her with an odd look, like he was looking at an alien.  
  
"Oh, Draco, tomorrow night there will be a formal ball that I must attend. Mrs. Jones, the woman who lives across the street will be going to. She asked me if I knew any good babysitters that could take care of little Angelica," said Mrs. Baker. "I volunteered you. I know that you can handle her, you have before. And with Ginny here I'm sure that you two will be fine. Ginny are you good with children?"  
  
"I love children," replied Ginny, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Great. You two can help each other. As I always say, two heads are better than one." Ginny and Draco looked at each other. Ginny was a little scared when she saw that Draco had awfully big, evil grin on his face. "I must say," continued Mrs. Baker, "that was one of the best meals I've had in quite awhile Ginny. I'm stuffed."  
  
"Thank you very much Mrs. Baker. It makes me happy to know that my cooking is appreciated," said Ginny. She picked up the plates and began to take them into the kitchen when she heard Draco call for her.  
  
"I've come up with a perfect punishment for you behavior," said Draco.  
  
"Oh really, and what might it be," asked Ginny, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You have to put Angelica to bed tomorrow," said Draco as if it was the most impossible task to do. At this Ginny couldn't help but laugh, and laugh she did. She probably looked a bit odd but it was one of the funniest things she's see in a while.  
  
After calming down she asked, "is that it? All I have to do is put a little girl to sleep?"  
  
"I've been this little five year old's babysitter and trust me, you'll never be able to get her to settle down. I've even tried calming potions. They didn't work. It's like she's the damn energizer bunny or something." At Draco's last statement Ginny went into another fit of giggles. "It's your job to have her in bed by eight o'clock tomorrow night. Oh, and I have clothes that need cleaning. You need to take care of those also. Now hurry up!"  
  
Ginny finished cleaning the dishes and put them away in the proper places. She washed clothes and ran to the store for things. That's basically how the whole day went. Wash, cook, clean, wash, cook, clean. Ginny was getting very bored by the end of the day.  
  
'I don't think I can do this all summer,' thought Ginny. 'Nothing is happening at this house. Maybe I should make something happen? If this place doesn't get a little livelier I'll have to do something. At least Angelica is coming tomorrow. I bet I can handle her. It's just one child.'  
  
With that Ginny threw herself onto her bed and drifted off into a heavy slumber thinking about tomorrow. But for some reason a pair of beautiful gray eyes haunted her dreams. She didn't know who's they were; she just knew that they made her insides tingle and her heart beat race.  
  
In the room next-door Draco was having a similar dream. He thrashed around in his sleep as a pair of gorgeous, chocolate, brown eyes found their way into his dreamland. When he saw them it made fill warm and that everything would be okay. As long as he was looking at those eyes the rest of the world didn't exist.  
  
Okay, I know it's a horrible ending but please tell me what you guys think. You know what to do! 


	4. Neverneverland it's a horrible title but...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K. Rowling. I don't own Peter Pan. I'm not sure who that goes to. The only people I made up were Mrs. Baker, Mrs. Jones, and Angelica.  
  
PossesedRoguey: I'm so happy that you liked my story. I hope you keep reading it and enjoy this chapter.  
  
Rose petel: Ah, one of my dedicated readers. Thanks for being so supportive. I hope Angelica is up to your expectations.  
  
Ehlonna: I'm glad you liked my energizer bunny line. I was proud of it. Anyways, I hope Angelica is up to your expectations. I didn't make her really nasty. I wrote her in for the bedtime story part.  
  
JB-LIRMAER: I'm glad you liked the story and you want me to update so soon. I'll do my best to keep this thing moving.  
  
Dracoluve2009: I'm glad you liked my story. Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me.  
  
Fairy-Queen770: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hey, what can I say, I liked your story. It's really good. I read it before I even starting writing.  
  
Elen: I'm glad you liked my story. I hope this ending isn't just a boring repeat of the last chapter. Anyways, I hope you like the bedtime story. I thought of it one night and decided I had to add it. Plus I just love Peter Pan!  
  
Tomzgurl177: I hope you get better soon!!!!! It's gotta suck to have the flu during the holidays. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And thanks for offering the help. I'm sure I'll need some help before this chapter is over. That or I'll just spontaneously email you one day just for the heck of it.  
  
Dracomio: I'm so glad you think it's a funny story. I try to have some humor in the story to take away from the drama. Which, there will be drama in the future. It starts in this chapter.  
  
TheSecretCharacter: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked my energizer bunny line. I'm very proud of it. Please keep reading. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Harrypotter's luvr: Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to add that part later on, when they start to become friends or something. I was thinking about having something along those lines.  
  
Now, onto the story! "Weasley!!!!!" Draco stormed into Ginny's room, waking her from her peaceful sleep.  
  
"Five more minutes mum," pleaded Ginny as she turned over in her bed. Obviously she had forgotten where she was and who she worked for.  
  
"Weasley, get out of bed now! It's only your second day of work and you're already late," yelled Draco as he tore the covers off of Ginny, at the same time causing her to roll out of bed.  
  
"Bloody hell, what the hell was that for," complained Ginny. "You could have at least been polite."  
  
"I don't have to be polite. You work for me. I told you to be up and have my breakfast ready at seven sharp. It's seven and you're still in bed. I expect you to start doing what I tell you," yelled Draco.  
  
"Save it for someone who cares."  
  
"I can have you fired!"  
  
"Correction Malfoy. Only you grandmother can fire me. Unless I do something like beat the living daylights out of you I'm not going anywhere. I suggest you get use to me," retorted Ginny.  
  
Draco just gave her a hateful look and stormed off into his room. "My breakfast better be ready by seven thirty. You have a lot to do today so I suggest you hurry up."  
  
Ginny slowly got up from the floor and rubbed her neck. 'What's he playing at? I know he's my boss but I'm still human. My God, I think that I might die if I get up at six every morning,' thought Ginny.  
  
After making herself more presentable Ginny ventured down to the kitchen. She made anything and everything that she could think of.  
  
'Man, I'm starving,' thought Ginny. 'Hope Malfoy doesn't mind company for breakfast.'  
  
It was seven thirty on the dot when Ginny finished setting the table. There was bacon, sausage, biscuits and jam, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and tea set on the table. Draco was a little shocked when he entered the dinning room and saw such a big selection of breakfast foods. Then he noticed that there were two plates and two sets of dinning utensils.  
  
"What the hell, how many did you cook for Weasley," asked Draco. "And grandmother isn't eating with me today so you can take the extra plate back to the kitchen."  
  
"Who said anything about you grandmother," questioned Ginny, "This plate is for me. I'm starving. Oh, you'd better get started, I tend to eat a lot."  
  
"So you've decided to take advantage of my grandmother's wealth," asked Draco smugly. "I assume that your family can't even feed you, so you come here and indulge in my families good fortune. I don't blame you of course."  
  
"Bugger off Malfoy. I'll have you know that I eat like this everyday, at every meal," stated Ginny.  
  
The rest of the meal went by in silence. Ginny would take a chance and glance at Draco only to find that he was stealing glances at her as well. Ginny attempted to break the silence by bring up the oncoming day and their visitor.  
  
"So...about today," started Ginny, a little nervous.  
  
"What about it," asked Draco.  
  
"You said that I had a busy day today if I recall correctly. What do I have to do today?"  
  
"You have to prepare for Angelica. You need to get the toys out of the attic and set up the family room as a toy room."  
  
"Oh, that doesn't sound to bad. Where are the steps to the attic," asked Ginny as she cleared the table of the food and cleaned the plates.  
  
"Follow me." Draco led Ginny down one of the long, narrow hallways, to a door near the back. "Just go up the stairs. The toys are at the back of the attic. Just getting them down will take you a while. Don't bother cooking my lunch. I'm visiting a friend today until it's time for Angelica to come over, which will be around six."  
  
Ginny just nodded her head and started at the task that faced her. She made her way over to the toys.  
  
'Wow, Angelica has more toys than my and all my brother's put together,' thought Ginny. 'This is going to take all day!'  
  
With a heavy sigh Ginny started her slow and boring task of setting up a playroom. It was nearly six when Ginny was through. She was exhausted. Ginny slumped down in the armchair she was sitting in and admired her work. Any child would love to roam the room freely. Ginny pulled out of her thoughts when Mrs. Baker came in to see her progress.  
  
"Oh Ginny, this is wonderful! Angelica will be so happy! I'm sure she'll love you too," exclaimed Mrs. Baker. "She's very fond of Draco. I just hope that maybe see Angelica will make him feel better."  
  
Ginny was curious about Mrs. Baker's last statement. The detective in her reacted first and she spoke before she could stop herself. "What's wrong with Mal-Draco?"  
  
"Well...I'm not sure I'm one to tell you. It has to do with the situation he's going through with his family. He really should talk to someone. I offer to lend an ear every now and again but he never wants to talk. It's like he's..." Someone clearing their throat from behind the two women interrupted Mrs. Baker.  
  
Ginny turned around slowly and saw Draco standing at the doorway. From the look that Draco was giving Ginny she knew that he had heard their conversation. He was giving her one of those, I'll-deal-with-you-later looks that could make even the boldest shiver with fear. The three were pulled out of their silence when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh, that must be Angelica. I'll go get her," said Mrs. Baker. Right after she exited the room Draco, like magic, appeared right in front of Ginny, merely inches from her face.  
  
"Listen Weasley, what's wrong with me does not concern you," hissed Draco. "You don't understand, you'll never understand."  
  
"How do you know, you don't know me, like I don't know you," said Ginny quietly and calmly. "I do know one thing. It helps to talk about whatever is bothering you. If you keep it bottled up it'll drive you insane."  
  
Draco was about to reply when Mrs. Baker walked in holding Angelica's hand. She was a small girl, with long, curly, brown hair and dark blue eyes. She had on a blue dress, one that matched her eyes. She didn't look threatening to Ginny. She, in fact, looked like an angel.  
  
"DWACO!!!!" yelled Angelica. She ran full speed at Draco and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Hey there kid, how are you," asked Draco with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Good. I can't wait to play with you. Are we gonna play hide and seek, can we pweeese," pleaded Angelica.  
  
"I don't see why not," answer Draco.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. Draco was acting like a normal human being. He acted like he cared for this little girl. He was smiling at her like he...loved her.  
  
'Hmmmm, Malfoy and love in the same sentence. Never thought I'd see the day!'  
  
"Who's she," asked Angelica pointing at Ginny.  
  
"This is...Ginny Weasley. She's going to play with you and me today," answered Draco. "See, look what she set up for you today."  
  
Angelica turned around to see a huge room filled with toys. Her eyes lit up. She slowly turned around and gave Ginny and Draco a huge grin before she ran into the room laughing. Draco followed her in making sure she didn't break anything.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for Weasley," asked Draco from the "toy room". "Do plan to join us or do I have to remind you about you punishment?" Ginny took a deep breath and walked into the room were Draco and Angelica were happily playing.  
  
"Dwaco," asked Angelica, "why do you call her Wheezy? You said her name was Ginny, wight?  
  
"Well...I slipped up. That's all. You're right. Her name is Ginny," answered Draco looking up at Ginny quickly before he picked up a ball and began to toss it around. Before Ginny knew it the room had been turned upside down and she was hiding in a small closet with Angelica waiting for Draco to find them.  
  
'Never thought I'd be playing hide and seek with Draco Malfoy,' thought Ginny. Suddenly the door to the closet opened up and Draco was standing in front of the two girls.  
  
"Gotcha," said Draco as he picked Angelica up and threw her over his shoulder. "Look at the time Angelica. You've broken three vases and one statue in an hour and a half. I think it's a new record for you!"  
  
"Put me down Dwaco! Can we play again? Pweeeeze!?!" begged Angelica as he took her upstairs.  
  
"Sorry Angel but it's time for bed. Wes-Ginny, this is your job," said Draco as he took Angelica into his room.  
  
"WHAT! No Dwaco I'm not tired I wanna stay up and play with you and Ginny, pweese?" asked Angelica as she put on her best puppy dogface.  
  
"No, you're mother told me to have you in bed at eight sharp," said Draco sternly. "Ginny here is in charge of getting you to actually go to sleep. I seem to be bad at that."  
  
"Ginny, I'm not tired!" said Angelica.  
  
"I know. How about I tell you a story," asked Ginny.  
  
"Is it a good story," asked Angelica.  
  
"It's my favorite. Come over and sit at the window with me." Ginny sat down on the window seat and put Angelica down in her lap.  
  
"Dwaco, come over here and listen to the story," demanded Angelica.  
  
"Alright, I'll listen." Draco sat across from Angelica and Draco on the windowsill seat. It was a tight fit to have all three of them on the small seat. Ginny's legs were tangled with Draco's. Every time they would brush against each other they would both feel a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of their stomachs.  
  
"What story are you gonna tell me," asked Angelica bouncing up and down in Ginny's lap.  
  
"Well, have you every heard of Peter Pan," asked Ginny.  
  
"No, who's he," asked Angelica.  
  
"Peter Pan is a boy, about twelve years old, who lives in Neverneverland with the lost boys," explained Ginny like it was obvious.  
  
"Where, with who," asked Angelica.  
  
"Peter Pan is a boy who was lost when he was younger. He was wondering the streets of London when Tinker Bell, a pixie, found him and took him to a place call Neverneverland. See that star?" asked Ginny.  
  
"That one," asked Angelica pointing at a bright star.  
  
"No, the second one to the right," answered Ginny.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I see it! Dwaco, do you see it," asked Angelica.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Ginny was surprised to see Draco look interested in the story.  
  
"Anyway," continued Ginny. "If you could fly, without a broomstick, you would head straight for that star and fly until morning and you'd reach Neverneverland. That's where Peter Pan and the lost boys live. You see, the lost boys are a group of boys who live together. They were lost too; none of them have mothers so they all went to Neverneverland with Tinker Bell. Peter Pan is the leader of the group. The best thing about Neverneverland is that if you go you never grow up. Peter, if he lived here, would be older than Mrs. Baker. But since he lives in Neverneverland he'll never grow up."  
  
Ginny looked down at the little girl whose eyes were beginning to become heavy. "In Neverneverland Peter and the lost boys play all day! They play with the Indians that live there and fight the pirates. They live in the trees and have food fights everyday." Ginny continued to tell the story until she was sure that the little girl was fast asleep. She quietly picked her up and took her over to Draco's bed and put her down gently, not to wake her up.  
  
"How'd you do that," whispered Draco in her ear. It startled Ginny and caused her to trip. She expected to hit the ground but instead was pulled against a hard chest. She opened her eyes to find that Draco had his arms around Ginny's small waist and had her pressed firmly to his front.  
  
"You okay," he questioned looking into her eyes. She knew those eyes; they were the ones from her dream. The ones that made her melt.  
  
"Yeah...sorry, you startled me...I didn't mean too..." rambled Ginny, she always rambles when she's nervous. She noticed how close their faces were. She could feel his breath on her lips. She could feel his heartbeat racing, but why was it racing. Was he nervous?  
  
"That's okay, no need to apologize," whispered Draco so lightly he almost couldn't hear himself.  
  
'God, I love her eyes. Their so beautiful,' thought Draco. Suddenly he found himself bringing his lips closer to hers. They were so close that their lips were brushing against each other. 'What am I doing?'  
  
"I want cookie," said Angelica in her sleep. The two jerked away from each other, suddenly aware of what was about to happen. Ginny pulled out of Draco's hold, missing the warmth that came with it.  
  
"We'd...we'd better get out of here," said Ginny. "We might wake her up."  
  
"Oh, yeah, you may retire for the night, if you'd like," said Draco. He missed holding Ginny. 'She was so warm,' he thought.  
  
"I can wait for your grandmother to come. I don't mind. If Angelica wakes up I can finish telling her the story," said Ginny.  
  
"Where did you hear that story," asked Draco.  
  
"It's an old muggle story that my dad heard. He told it to me one night," explained Ginny. "It's my favorite story."  
  
The rest of the night went by silently. Mrs. Jones returned with Mrs. Baker and took Angelica home with her. Ginny went to her room, changed into her pajamas, and went straight to sleep. Her dreams were filled with a certain blonde.  
  
Draco, also tired from the day, went to bed without even changing out of his blue jeans. He wanted to escape the thoughts of Ginny that kept running through his mind. But even with sleep she would go away. She was there, a huge smile on her face, laughing with Draco. She held him in her arms as they watched clouds lazily go by in the sky. He was in heaven and never wanted to leave. He didn't want this moment to end. He didn't want to go back to reality. He wanted to escape with Ginny to his own Neverneverland.  
  
All right people, how was it. Did it suck? Was it good? You know what to do, please review 


	5. Fun in the bedroom, it's not what you th...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character. That goes  
to  
  
J. K. Rowling. If I could own any of the characters I'd, of course,  
take  
  
Draco Malfoy. Come on, who wouldn't?  
  
Fairy-Queen770: I'm sooooo happy you're still reading my story! I hope  
it  
  
continues to entertain you. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Grahamcrackers: You're review scared me at first. I thought you didn't  
  
like it! The first thing I saw was, "IT SUCKED". 'Bout gave me a heart  
  
attack. Anyways, I'm so glad you enjoy my story. Don't worry; you won't  
  
have to throw me over a cliff any time soon!  
  
xi-swt-tearz-ix: A new reviewer. I'm so happy you're reading and  
enjoying  
  
my story. I've worked really hard and I'm glad my work in appreciated.  
  
Ohpelss Oramtnic: Another new reviewer. I'm so glad you like the story!  
I  
  
was trying to go for the sweet side of Draco in that chapter. Glad you  
  
liked it.  
  
Dracomio: I happy that you thought it didn't suck and that it was  
sweet.  
  
I'm so scared someone's gonna hate the story and send me a hate review.  
  
Thanks for me supportive.  
  
Hyper-chika: Thanks for the good review. I know, I'm horrible at  
spelling.  
  
Anyways, keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Honey: I'm glad you like my story so much. I'll try my best to keep  
this  
  
thing moving. I know, my writing's off the chain. Or like I like to  
say,  
  
It's off the bracelet. Yeah, I know, it's a stupid saying but hey, I  
like  
  
it.  
  
redheaded-beauty: First I'd like to say I love your pen name. I too am  
a  
  
redhead. It's not a light red or a strawberry blonde color. It's red. I  
  
stick out like a sore thumb. Anyways, I hope you like my new chapter. I  
  
worked hard.  
  
TheSecretCharacter: I'm glad you like my story. It makes me really  
happy  
  
to know that even though you don't usually like d/g stories you like  
mine.  
  
Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing.  
  
Ehlonna: I'm glad you liked the Angelica and Draco part. I planned that  
  
from the beginning. I really wanted to show early off that Draco can  
love  
  
someone, you just have to knock down the walls that have been built  
around  
  
him first. Anyways, I hope the rest of my story is good.  
  
Dracoluver2009: I'm glad you like my story so much. I hope you like the  
  
rest of the story too. Keep reading!  
  
Now, to the story!  
'Dammit, this is the second time I've had to wake this bloody woman  
up,'  
  
thought Draco as he threw open the door to Ginny's room. He was about  
to furiously awaken her, but stopped when he saw Ginny in bed, sound  
asleep. Her hair, a flaming red, had lighter, natural golden  
highlights. Although it was messy from her sleep, it still looked  
great. It feel in soft waves, crowning her porcelain, creamy-skinned  
face. She wore a black, somewhat tight t-shirt that showed off her  
curves in an innocent, loose way. She wore red, plaid flannel pants  
that normally Draco would've turned his nose upon (any Malfoy would),  
but on her they were adorable. 'She looks so peaceful, like an angel.'  
Draco's mind reeled when he realized the thought that had crossed his  
brain so slyly. 'Stop it Draco!' he scolded himself. 'You can't fall  
for a Weasley. Just wake her up and yell at her like you're suppose  
to.' He collected himself and was about to wake her the same as he had  
done the previous day when another, more welcome thought, crossed his  
mind. 'Who says I can't have a little fun?'  
  
Draco walked closer to the bed and picked up a soft, unused pillow (or  
perhaps it had been used and had simply been tossed on the floor  
during Ginny's obvious tossing and turning throughout the night; the  
blankets had been kicked at her feet and the sheets were twisted  
around her, yet in the deep recesses of his mind, Draco could not help  
hesitating and continuing to notice her cherubic beauty). He was  
grinning from ear to ear he lifted the pillow over his head and hit  
Ginny on the head with it.  
  
Ginny woke with a start, looking wildly around the room with wide,  
honey-colored eyes. "Bloody Hell!" She spotted Draco beside her bed,  
pillow in hand, with a huge, evil grin on his face. "You prat! What  
was that for?"  
  
"You're late...again! It's seven ten and you're not even out of bed!"  
  
"Well, sooooooorr-ie, ferret. Forgive me for being human. Most of us  
normal people don't get up before seven. Hell, I don't get up before  
nine during the summer," said Ginny, quite agitated at being woken up  
from her wonderful dream.  
  
"Just get your ass down to the kitchen and make me breakfast." With  
that  
  
he turned to leave when a pillow smacked him, square in the back of  
the head. His smiled an irritated smile and shook his head, running  
his fingers through his loosely gelled (but still clean and snippy  
looking) platinum hair. He turned back to see Ginny sitting in the  
middle of the bed, still in her very appealing nighties, looking at  
him with an innocent but at the same time oh-so-guilty look on her  
face.  
  
"Did you just hit me?" Draco's voice was thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"No the dresser did it," answered Ginny sarcastically. "Of course I  
did  
  
it. Sharp as a bowling ball, this one." Draco raised an eyebrow at her  
bold audaciousness.  
  
Draco eyed her carefully as though thinking over what he should do.  
Slowly, a smirk spread across his face. Ginny's eyes widened and  
quickly flashed over to the pillow that lay at equal distance between  
the two. Before Ginny could react Draco had swept it up and was coming  
at her.  
  
"You asked for it, Weasley," said Draco as he hit her in the side with  
the  
  
pillow in his hand. Ginny was thrown sideways on the bed. She let out  
a startled cry but grabbed the pillow she had only five minutes ago  
been sleeping on and retaliated. Jumping up on the opposite side of  
the bed, pillow in hand, she watched Draco like a predator.  
  
"You really think it's wise for you, a Weasley, to try to hold your  
own against me, a Malfoy?" he asked, slightly surprised by her yet  
carefully hiding it under his carefully formed protective, emotional  
wall.  
  
"Oh, please. You hold that pillow as if it were made of glass, you  
think you can win against me wtih it? Plus, I have six older  
brothers," said Ginny. "I think I can take you.  
"Feisty aren't we?"  
  
"Scared Malfoy? Can't really blame you, of course. After all, you  
don't have  
  
your little bodyguards...er i mean...friends...here to save you from  
big, bad Ginny."  
  
"I don't need those little wannabees who follow me around to take the  
likings of you," Draco was utterly surprised at himself. He was  
actually having fun with the Weasley. He dared not admit it, but this  
was borderlining, perhaps even crossing the line of flirting.  
  
"Oh yeah? Prove it, richboy," said Ginny. She leapt up on the bed,  
  
scrambled over to the side Draco was on, and hit him in the stomach  
with the  
  
pillow in her hand. Draco, in return, hit her in the head again.  
  
The two began to smack each other repeatedly. Ginny would hit Draco  
over  
  
and over on the head before he could even get one hit in. Then,  
suddenly, the  
  
tables would turn and Draco would beat Ginny with his pillow. Ginny's  
pillow was older and more worn than Draco's, and after a few minutes  
of this, one hit was enough to rip the pillow, spilling the feathers  
out.  
  
"Look what you did," said Draco in-between hits. "You'll have to clean  
all  
  
this up. It is your fault."  
  
"My fault?!" Ginny cried, outraged and momentarily paused from her  
rampage. "It's your fault! You hit me first!"  
  
"Did not," Draco snapped childishly.  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did NOT!" Draco hit Ginny hard enough to send her flying onto the  
bed. But she decided if she was going down, she was taking him with  
her and grabbed onto Draco, pulling him down with her. Draco landed on  
top of Ginny, pinning her down with his weight.  
  
"Did too," said Ginny, pouting a little at the mess that she knew  
she'd  
  
have to clean it up.  
  
"Did not," whispered Draco as he brought his head closer to Ginny's.  
He  
  
knew that he really shouldn't kiss a Weasley, but he couldn't help it.  
He  
  
liked Ginny. He liked her flaming red hair that matched her attitude,  
her  
  
warm, chocolate eyes, her full lips, her childish games...he liked  
everything  
  
about her.  
  
Ginny's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Draco's thin, soft lips  
press  
  
against her own lips. It was a sweet, questioning kiss. There was no  
  
movement at first. Then after a moment or two she felt Draco's lips  
began  
  
to gently nibble on her bottom lip. Ginny moaned in surprise when she  
felt  
  
Draco's tongue outline her bottom lip, begging for entry, which Ginny  
quite   
  
willing gave.  
  
The kiss quickly turned from chaste and innocent to passionate and  
  
hungry. Draco's tongue explored Ginny's mouth slowly, cherishing her  
  
unique, strawberry taste. He probed her tongue, begging Ginny to add  
to the  
  
kiss.  
  
Ginny began to mimic Draco's movements, hesitantly. She slid her  
tongue  
  
along Draco's, and slowly entered his mouth. She did the same that  
Draco  
  
had done to her, enjoying his spicy, cinnamon taste. Ginny gave a  
groan of  
  
disappointment when Draco's lips left her own but gasped when she felt  
him  
  
trailing kisses across her jawline and down her neck.  
  
"Draco dear," called Mrs. Baker from the hallway. "Where are you?"  
  
Draco jumped off of Ginny and tried to straighten his clothes as he  
  
answered his grandmother. "I'm in here."  
  
Ginny quickly got up from her bed and tried to fix her hair and  
clothes  
  
before Mrs. Baker walked in.  
  
"Ah, Draco and Ginny, just the two people I need to see," said Mrs.  
Baker. She hesitated when she looked around the room, seeing the mess  
of pillow feathers. She looked questioningly at Ginny who shrugged her  
shoulders in a submissive way. The old woman seemed to have an  
intuitive understanding of what had gone on and dismissed the mess for  
the moment and focused on what she had been saying. "You know that  
today is Friday, right?"  
  
Both teenagers nodded.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm leaving today for a.business trip. I'm sorry, but I  
  
can't tell you where it is. Tonks, a young woman who will accompany me  
on my trip, will be here around any minute now. I'll leave with her.  
I've given the rest of the maids the weekend off. You two will be on  
your own this weekend. From the looks of this room," said Mrs. Baker  
eyeing the feathers that were scattered around the room, "I have a  
feeling that you two will find something to do while I'm gone."  
  
Mrs. Baker looked one last time at the two young adults, the same warm  
smile playing on her lips, then turned and left. Something in the way  
she was looking at the two of them made Ginny a little uneasy. It was  
like she knew something  
  
that even they didn't know and wasn't going to tell.  
  
"Did you get an odd sort of feeling when she gave us that.look," asked  
Draco as he continued to stare at the spot Mrs. Baker had just  
occupied.  
  
"Do you think she knows what happened just now?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I'm not very sure I even know what happened," mumbled Draco as he  
stared  
  
at the floor, unable to meet her eyes. Ginny flushed deeply as the  
memories of the kiss flooded back. Draco regained his poise and all  
of his emotions were masked yet again as he turned towards her. "I  
don't want to know what just happened either. Now get my breakfast  
ready." With that Draco walked out of the room, slamming the door  
behind him.  
  
'What in Merlin's name...?!' thought Ginny, completely puzzled. 'He  
kissed me! Why is he upset?' She was lost in her thoughts as she  
walked out of her room.  
  
"Ginny, could I speak to you for a moment," asked Mrs. Baker as she  
stepped  
  
out of the shadows, causing Ginny to jump. "Sorry to scare you dear. I  
just wanted to ask for a favor."  
  
"Yes, it's alright," said Ginny as tried to smooth out her clothes.  
"What is it that you want me to do?"  
  
"Well.Draco's birthday is tomorrow. I feel quite dreadful I'll be  
missing it, but maybe you can give him a proper birthday party.  
Nothing too big, just see to it his presents that he gets from his  
friends are set out at breakfast and maybe bake him a cake or  
something along those lines. Could you do that for me?"  
  
"Of course. What type of cake does he like?"  
  
"If my memory serves me correctly," said Mrs. Baker, "his favorite is  
  
vanilla cake with vanilla icing."  
  
"All right, I know the perfect recipe," said Ginny with a small smile.  
  
"Oh my, look at the time, I must be off. I don't want to leave Tonks  
in  
  
the living room for too long, she might break something." With that  
Mrs.  
  
Baker left walked into the parlor and left for her "business trip".  
  
Ginny walked down to the kitchen and began to cook breakfast. She  
didn't  
  
know why but it bothered her that Draco showed no emotion towards the  
kiss  
  
the two shared. 'I'm not a bad kisser, am I?' thought Ginny. That  
thought sunk it for a while, leaving Ginny nervous. 'I must be awful  
if he reacted like that...I...wait! Why do I even care? It's just  
Malfoy for heaven's sake. Why should I care? I shouldn't! That's right  
I shouldn't! If he wants to act like nothing happened, then so can  
I...two can play at his little game...yes, two can...'  
  
"Weasel, is my breakfast ready yet," yelled Draco from in the dinning  
room. "I'd like to eat, today!" She was startled out of her thoughts  
and almost knocked the plate she had cooked off the counter.  
  
"Shove it, ferret boy. I'm cooking as fast as I bloody-well can. If  
I'm not doing a good enough job then you can just cook for yourself."  
Ginny waited for a reply but none came. Smiling smugly to herself, she  
thought, 'that shut him up. I doubt that he could survive on his own.'  
  
Ginny piled the food onto his plate and brought it out to Draco. "It's  
about time."  
  
"Just shut up and eat," said Ginny. "I've got a lot of work to do. I  
don't need you mucking up the works."  
  
"Well, that favors the both of us. I don't want to see your hideous  
Weasley face so I plan to stay as far away as possible," said Draco,  
although it pained him slightly to see the hurt look on Ginny face  
with that last comment. She, unlike he, was not very good at hiding  
her emotions from the get-go, but after a moment, she could put up a  
decent wall.  
"Well, that sounds like a fine idea Malfoy. You might want to go get  
some  
  
rest. I'm sure having a "good idea" is new for you and you're probably  
exhausted."  
  
"You're mistaking me for your brother, Weasley," said Draco as he  
stood.  
  
"Don't bother me unless I call you." With that Draco turned around and  
walked out of the dining room. Ginny took a deep breath, barely able  
to contain her sobs; in fact, one small, almost inaudible one escaped.  
But to Draco, that nearly silent sound she emitted was loud and clear,  
echoing in the chambers of his mind.  
  
The day passed by quickly. Ginny hid all of Draco's presents and  
  
decorations that she had gotten throughout the day. She made the cake,  
  
remembering Draco's favorite and set it in the refrigerator. She had a  
hard time a few times keeping Draco away from one of the presents  
hiding places. She had to verbally attack him and when he wasn't  
looking take the present and re-hide it. All in all, Ginny was dead  
tired at the end of the day.  
  
'And I have to get up at six in the morning tomorrow!' thought Ginny.  
'Not fun, not fun at all.'  
  
With that Ginny fell asleep. She dreamed about the kiss she shared  
with  
  
Draco. She dreamed about how wonderful it was and how she wished that  
it meant something to him.  
But what Ginny didn't know was that it did. It meant a lot to him. He,  
too, was dreaming of that one special kiss. It was unlike any kiss he  
had ever shared with anyone before. It set him on fire and he ached  
for more. It took all of his carefully define, Malfoy will power not  
to grab her as she passed him in the hallways, push her into a wall,  
and snog her like there was no tomorrow. His dreams didn't help  
either. He couldn't get the image of her pressed to the bed below him,  
cheeks slightly flushed and a gentle pant moving her chest  
rythmetically. He had felt her heartbeat, fast from the pillow fight,  
but suddenly faster from the kiss. Had her heartbeat picked up when he  
had kissed her or was that his imagination fabricating a story to make  
himself feel better and more at ease about it? He didn't know how he'd  
be able to keep his hands off her tomorrow. Hell, he didn't even know  
if he could.  
  
Okay, how is it? You guys know what to do 


	6. A house full of hormones

Disclaimer: NO I don't own Harry Potter, okay!?!? Get off my back! Ha,  
  
just kidding. But it's true; I don't own the masterpiece known as  
Harry  
  
Potter. Sad, but true.  
  
Grahamcrackers: I'm so happy you liked the chapter, and the kiss.  
Hope you like this chapter and keep reading!  
Mandy: Hey, glad you liked the story. I hope that you like this  
chapter. It's not too deep. Just added it end for fun.  
  
Bigreader: I'm so glad you like the story. I know, I love the chapter  
  
titles too. I try to be creative. Add some humor to our bleak world.  
  
Anyway, keep reading. Hope to see another review from you in the  
future.  
  
Americasweetie: Hey! I'm glad you like the story. I've tried to keep  
  
Draco in character in this story so I had to add the mood swings in.  
  
Couldn't have him acting like a sissy. Anyways, hope you like the  
chapter.  
  
It's getting hot in this chapter!  
  
Rose petel: I know, I love the chapter titles too. I like to be  
creative  
  
when I think up things. Try to put a little humor in things. I'm not  
one  
  
for drama. I like to be happy and fun, hence the titles. Anyway,  
thanks  
  
for reading. You're a great reviewer!  
  
Frasnces: I'm so happy you like the story so far.  
  
Tomzgurl77: Hey, hope you get better soon. I hate to see, or read,  
that  
  
my wonderful reviews in pain. But I do like that you're reading my  
story.  
  
Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Darcy16: I'm so proud. I'd like to thank the academy, and hyper-chika.  
  
Without them I'd never have the honor of being on Darcy16's favorite  
list.  
  
Hold on, I feel tears coming on. Talk amongst  
  
yourselves.....................okay, I'm better. Anyways, I really am  
happy to be on your favorite list. I hope you enjoy my other stories  
too.  
  
TheSecretCharacter: I'm glad you like my story so much. I'm sorry I've  
  
been slow. I've just got to have time to think my chapters threw. I'll  
try  
  
to do better. Aren't you glad you checked out the Draco/Ginny  
romances? I hope you're still my fan after this chapter.  
  
Ginny1011: I'm glad you liked the story. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Oooo: Interesting pen name, anyways, I'm glad you like my story. I'll  
try  
  
to get these chapters up as fast as I can. Keep reading!  
  
Hells soul: I'm glad you like the story! I hope this "kiss" in this  
  
chapter is a good one. I tried to make it a little steamy.  
  
All right, I just wanted to tell you all that I have someone helping  
me  
  
write this thing. It only started at chapter 5 but she deserves credit  
as  
  
much as I do. Her pen name is hyper-chika. She's a GREAT writer. I  
  
suggest you read the story The Colors of Crimson and Green. It's  
really  
  
good! By the way hyper-chika, you need to update. I really did enjoy  
that  
  
story. What did the note say?!? Anyways, here's the story!  
  
How or why she was in his room was unknown to Ginny. All she knew was  
that her and Draco were caught up in a passionate moment, sharing a  
heated kiss. She felt Draco press his body against her own body as he  
outlined her jaw with kisses and gently bite her neck, making sure to  
leave a mark. She felt his hips grind into her own, causing her to  
instinctively arch her back in pleasure. Nothing like this had ever  
happened to her; she'd never felt so alive in her life.  
  
"Say my name," growled Draco. He pressed his hips harder against Ginny  
emitting a small, kitten-like moan from her lips. The heat that shot  
through her body was unbearable as she felt their fully-clothed bodies  
pressing together. Her hands shot up and tangled themselves into his  
soft hair. "Say my name, Ginny."  
  
"Draco," Ginny's voice came out barely audible. His name sounded so  
good when it came out of her mouth. It was so much better than Malfoy.  
"Oh, Draco." This was crazy. She couldn't be doing this with Draco  
Malfoy. It wasn't right. What would people say? They weren't supposed  
to share intimate moments like this. They were supposed to yell,  
to scream at each other. But they weren't; instead they were holding  
tightly to one another, snogging the day away.  
  
In the back of her mind, Ginny heard a faint ringing noise. The  
buzzing grew louder and louder. Soon it was right by her ear, echoing  
through her mind. That's when she opened her eyes.  
  
'A dream...it...it was just a dream...?' thought Ginny desperately.  
'No, it couldn't have been a dream. It felt so real.' She rolled over  
and hit the alarm clock so hard it fell off the table. She slowly sat  
up in bed. Her sheets were twisted around her waist and her hair was  
slightly damp from her dream. She pulled at the elastic that had held  
her hair in a loose ponytail and let it cascade down on her back and  
shoulders. She looked down at the clock and noticed what time it was.  
  
'Merlin, I've got to get breakfast ready!' thought Ginny as she jumped  
out of bed. She did a quick check up to make sure she wasn't hideous.  
She wore a long-sleeve white shirt with a pair of blue pajama bottoms.  
She ran her fingers through her hair while silently debating with  
herself on whether or not she should change. Her eyes caught the time  
once again, and she sighed heavily and decided to let it go. She  
bounded down the stairs two at a time and once she was at the bottom,  
she collected the presents quickly and set them on the long, dining  
room table. 'Gods, he's got a lot of presents. Damn that spoiled boy!'  
  
She finished putting up the decorations and set the cake out right as  
he walked in. His eyes grew wide as he took in what was around him.  
"What, how'd you know it was my birthday Weasley?" asked Draco,  
happiness and amazement showing through just a tad.  
"A little birdie told me," said Ginny slyly with a meek smile. "Go on  
then, open your presents. Oh, do you want some cake? Made it myself so  
I know it's good, if I do say so myself."  
"You didn't poison it did you?" asked Draco with an eager grin.  
  
"No, I was too tired to poison you this morning. I'll do it at lunch  
today. Does that fit in your schedule?"  
  
"I'll have to get back to you on that," he replied casually, but his  
grin was still there. 'Am I actually talking to Gin...er...Weasley?  
What's going on with me lately?!'  
  
Ginny flashed him another 'happy birthday smile' and turned and walked  
into the kitchen. 'Wow, I had a decent conversation with  
Dra...um...Malfoy, yes I don't call him Draco...but anyways, I'm  
rather impressed with myself.' She returned to the dining room to find  
Draco all ready opening his presents. She saw he received a lot of  
expensive looking things. On the table were items such as a new set of  
dress robes from an aunt, the newest broomstick model, the Nimbus  
2005, from a cousin, and a fat book with the title 'How to Curse Your  
Enemies without Getting Caught' from an uncle. From the look on his  
face none of these gifts meant much to him. Sure, he'd probably use  
them but they had no personal value.  
  
Then he picked up a smaller box. "Ah, Blaise's gift," mumbled Draco.  
"This ought to be good." He ripped into the paper to find a plane  
white box, probably for clothing. Ginny watched as he opened it. His  
eyes grew wide as he picked up the thin, black material. At once Ginny  
knew it was for a girl.  
  
"What's that for," asked Ginny out of curiosity. "Malfoy, are you a  
cross-dresser?" She was joking of course, but he took it quite  
seriously.  
  
"No!" he cried indignantly. "You really want to know?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
"Remember when I went to a friends house that day Angelica came over,"  
asked Draco. Ginny merely nodded waiting for him to continue. "Well, I  
told him I had a knew maid. He, being the pervert he is, asked he if I  
had slept with her yet."  
  
Ginny wasn't too shocked; this was Blaise Zabini. He was known as one  
as one of the Slytherin Sex Gods. Sex was probably one of the few  
things that ever crossed through his head. The one thing that did  
worry her was that if Draco told anyone she was a maid it would get  
all over school. That was one thing she didn't need. As if detecting  
her nervousness Draco answered her silent question.  
  
"No, I didn't tell him that it was you. I just said it was a pretty,-  
" 'He said I was pretty....' she thought absent-mindedly "-young  
woman. I also told him that I hadn't slept with her. I guess this his  
idea as a practical joke. Thinks the little French maid outfit might  
come in handy one night." Suddenly an evil smile graced  
Draco's handsome features.  
  
"Why are smiling?" asked Ginny, half-afraid of the question and even  
more afraid of his answer.  
  
"This," replied Draco gesturing towards the small outfit in his hand  
"would be the perfect punishment for you."  
  
"Punishment for what?!" asked Ginny. "I haven't done anything!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong Ginny-Bear." Ginny-Bear? Had he just called  
her that? Ginny couldn't believe it. Draco slowly lifted himself out  
of his seat and took a few steps toward her. With each step he took  
nearer to her, she took one back away from him. She let out a small  
cry of dismay when her back met the cool wall, trapping her with him  
only a few feet from her.  
"You hit me with a pillow. You shouldn't have done that. I, being the  
master of the house, have a right to hit you. On the other hand, you,  
being the servant in the house, had no right hitting me in return.  
Therefore, you will be punished. Your punishment is to wear  
this...lovely outfit all weekend. No one but me will see you in this  
little number. Quite a laugh it'll be, I think."  
  
"But...that's just not fair!" cried Ginny. He had to be joking.  
That...thing was absolutely tiny!  
  
"Doesn't matter." He leaned in close to her, right by her ear, his hot  
breath tickling her ear as he whispered, "If you don't wear this I'll  
make you clean every room in this house. It's your choice." With that  
he threw the outfit at Ginny. She snatched it in midair and watched  
him walk out of the kitchen, calling behind him, "Be in my room in ten  
minutes to tell me your decision. If you're not dressed in  
your.uniform then I'll take it you've chosen to clean."  
'That stupid prat!' thought Ginny furiously as she looked at the  
'outfit' in her hand. 'How dare he do something like this. What am I  
going to do? I could just clean. But there are so many bloody  
rooms! It would take a month! That was his plan. Give me two choices,  
one being impossible, so I'd have to go with the first choice.'  
  
Ginny looked down at her Muggle watch. It had been five minutes since  
Draco left. She had to make up her mind soon. 'Well, if it's a French  
maid he wants, then it's a French maid he'll get.'  
  
Ginny hurried to the closest bathroom. She quickly undressed and  
squeezed into the French maid outfit. It was very tight fitting in the  
top, causing her to have cleavage that she normally never had. It was  
tight until the waste line, where it puffed out slightly. The skirt  
was short, showing her long, creamy legs. She put on the black  
stilettos that came with the outfit and put her hair up in a bun on  
the top of her head, a few shorter strands falling down, framing her  
face. With one last look in the mirror she made her way, quickly up  
the stairs and walked to Draco's room.  
  
'It's okay,' thought Ginny. 'Just take a deep breath and go in.' She  
  
knocked lightly on the door, trying her best to buy as much time as  
she  
  
could.  
  
"It's unlocked," called Draco from inside. Ginny pushed the door open  
slowly and stepped in. The look she saw on Draco's face was simply  
priceless and one she knew she'd never in her life forget. His jaw  
dropped and his eyes opened wide as he drank in the sight that stood  
before him. His plan was to have Ginny wear the outfit and poke fun at  
her. Call her fat and ugly, but she was far from those two  
descriptions. Draco couldn't help but stare. He was, after all, a  
teenage boy with teenage needs.  
  
Draco tore his eyes away from Ginny's body and was finally able to  
process speech. "I see you decided on the outfit." Draco sauntered up  
to Ginny, raising an eyebrow as he gave her body another quick-once  
over. "And I must say, I'm very pleased with your decision...very  
pleased indeed." He cupped her cheek with his hand, stroking it with  
her thumb before running a finger down, brushing by her lips,  
traveling down her throat and stopping just above her breasts,  
enjoying the goose bumps she got from it.  
  
Ginny was, for a moment, at his complete control. His touch sent  
shivers down her spine. The way he caressed her was brand new to her.  
Then one little thing ran through her mind that caused her to come to  
her senses.  
  
He's using me.  
  
This one little sentence made Ginny's eyes flutter open and glare  
sharp daggers at him. 'Two came play at this game,' thought Ginny. 'I  
can have the same effect on him that he's having on me.'  
  
"I'm so happy you like it," said Ginny, her tone seductive.  
She splayed her hands on his firm abs and moved up his chest to his  
shoulders, massaging them slightly, and then sliding both hands back  
down to rest on his belt. "I'd simply hate to displease my master."  
  
Draco couldn't believe this. Was this gorgeous vixen that was standing  
right in front of him Virginia Weasley? Was it she who made his body  
quake as it had never done before by just touching him? He had been  
touched by an abundance of girls far more intimately than this and was  
never affected like Ginny was affecting him. Why her? Why was it she  
who had such a hold on his emotions that no one else could ever  
possibly have?  
  
"Is there anything else I can assist you with...master?" Ginny  
whispered the last part, causing it to almost sound like a moan.  
  
"I could..." He cleared his throat; his voice has squeaked slightly.  
He started again," I could think of something you can 'assist me  
with'," said Draco. "Until then you can enjoy what little time you'll  
have off."  
  
Ginny turned to leave but paused for a moment. She spun back around  
and grabbed Draco's head lightly, bringing it down to where her lips  
were right at his ear just as he had done before. "Remember,"  
whispered Ginny. "I'd be happy to help with anything you wish." Then,  
without another word, she turned on heel and walked, her hips swaying  
in a natural, feminine way, to the door that connected her room to  
Draco's. She opened it and entered, but before she closed it all the  
way she looked Draco straight in the eyes and gave him a sultry wink  
and a sly smile.  
  
'This is going to be a fun weekend,' thought Ginny as she closed the  
door behind her. 'I wonder what he's thinking? But then, why do I even  
care? I'm acting like I want him to like me! And I don't...right?'  
Ginny needed to get away from this place for a while to think. She  
contemplated where to go, and then remembered the place she found on  
her first day here. She had felt like being alone and so, while  
exploring, had stumbled upon the most beautiful place she had ever  
seen located in the wood behind Mrs. Baker's home. 'I'd better take my  
cloak,' thought Ginny. 'If I recall correctly my little secret place  
can get a bit cold. Especially in something like this.'  
  
Ginny grabbed her velvety green cloak that she had saved up for so  
long for and headed out the door. She walked as fast as she could in  
her at least three inch platform sandals to get to her "secret place",  
or so she liked to call it. Unfortunately, her hopes of being alone  
would soon be forgotten; Lady Luck, it would seem, had other things  
planned for her.  
  
'God that girl has a gorgeous body,' thought Draco. 'Ugh, I've got to  
stop...I can't fall for a Weasley.' But Draco's heart decided to fight  
his brain on this one. 'No one has ever made you feel like that. You  
like her. You like that she's not scared of you. You like the idea  
that she might care for you.' Draco wrestled with the idea that he  
might be growing feelings other than that of lust for the girl in the  
next room. Part of him, the part of him that had been trained not to  
love by his father, told him he felt nothing for her. But there was  
another part, a part that wanted so desperately to be human. That part  
told him that wanted what everyone else had, that part that wanted to  
be loved told him that he did feel something for her. Even if it was  
just a friendship, at least he would know she cared.  
  
'Why did I make her wear that thing?' asked Draco as the images of  
Ginny in that tight, little maids outfit came flooding back to his  
mind. 'I need a walk and I know the perfect place to go.' He grabbed  
his cloak, knowing the place he wanted to go to would be a little  
chilly and headed for what he thought was his secret place. A place  
where he went by himself when he need to think. A place to be alone.  
What he didn't know was that on this particular trip to his hideaway,  
he wouldn't be alone.  
  
All right readers, what'd you think? Was it good? I sure hope so. I  
plan  
  
to have Draco open up to Ginny in the next chapter and have Ginny open  
up to Draco. They both will probably have hidden demons. Does that  
sound like a good chapter? Anyways, review please! 


	7. my special place

Disclaimer: Same as it was before, I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Redheaded-Beauty: I'm glad you like my story. I hope you like this chapter. Keep reading. Sorry it took so long.  
  
DraGoN-eYEz2: I'm glad you like the story. I know the plots an old one but I enjoy putting my own twist on it.  
  
CharmedSweety: I'm glad you like the story. I know, I love Draco/Ginny stories too. They're great.  
  
Cathy1227: I'm glad you like the story and the characters. I wish I were like Ginny too. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
LuLuDucky: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Huggs326: I'm glad you like the story. I hope you keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Dreams*of*Draco: First off, about your pen name. I have one question for you. Who the hell doesn't? Anyways, I'm glad you like the story. Hope you like the softer side of Draco.  
  
Green-witch39: I'm glad you like my story. I hope you keep reading!  
  
Rose petel: I'm so happy you like the story. I hope this Draco isn't too soft. Anyways, I hope you keep reading and reviewing, you are one of my most dedicated readers!  
  
Dracos*angel: Don't worry; I too have been captured by the charm of Draco Malfoy (Tom Felton). He just so hot. Anyways, I'm glad you're reading, and liking, my story. I hope you read more of my work. I'll probably write mostly Ginny/Draco.  
  
Jessica Flower: Glad you like the story. Keep reading and I'll keep writing.  
  
Skyblusilver: I know, I wish I was Ginny in this story too. Who doesn't? I also know, and am not ashamed to say that I'm a horrible, HORRIBLE speller. Anyways, keep reading!  
  
Hells soul: I'm glad you like the story. I decided to have Draco expose more of himself to Ginny in this chapter. Hope he doesn't come across as too soft.  
  
Draco luver: I'm glad you're reading. I'm sorry I'll be gone for a while but I promise to think of the next chapters while I'm away.  
  
Me: I love your pen name. It's so simple, anyways. I'm happy you like the story. Hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Mandy: I'm glad you like the story. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Sorry if I've been a little slow.  
  
TheSecretCharacter: I'm glad you like the story. I try to bring out how Ginny and Draco truly feel for each other in their dreams and in their thoughts. You can't control what you think or dream now can you?  
  
Dracomio: I'm glad you like the writing. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the other ones.  
  
Hp-coconut: Thanks for the review. I hope you like the rest of the story!  
  
Americasweetie: I'm glad you like the story. I hope this Draco is a good Draco. Keep reviewing!  
  
Honey: I'm glad you liked this story. This chapter isn't as...kinky as the last chapter but I had to have some drama in this. I'm glad you like my saying too.  
  
PinkTooPunk: I'm glad you like the story. I'll keep this thing going as fast as I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Harrypotter's luvr: I'm glad you like the story. Keep reading!  
  
Bigreader: I'm glad you're still reading the story. Just to tell you, your little hunch is correct.  
  
Ginny sat down on the large platform that was high in an oak tree and dangled her legs over the side. She looked around and admired her surroundings. It was so beautiful up in the tree. She could see for miles and miles. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the clean air. That's when she heard a crunching sound. She turned around to see Draco standing right behind her.  
  
"Weasley, what are you doing here," growled Draco. This was the one place that he was sure he could get away from the girl that plagued his dreams. Now she sat right in front of him.  
  
"Why should I tell you," said Ginny, sticking her chin in the air as she turned back to the woods. 'Great, that prat is just the thing I wanted to get away from and now he's standing right behind me.'  
  
Draco stared at Ginny's back. He hated to admit it but he liked it when she got angry. He liked the sparks in her eyes, and how her cheeks turned a light red color. She showed so much passion for what she cared for. Deep down in his soul, in the deepest chamber of his heart, he wished she cared so passionately for him. Suddenly his feet, as if having a mind of their own, walked slowly over to where Ginny was seated. He kept his eyes on the horizon as he set himself down beside his maid.  
  
"Aren't you scared that you might get contaminated if you sit beside a Weasley," asked Ginny, keeping her eyes on the sky in front of hers.  
  
"If I was then I never would have you as a maid, now would I?" Draco looked over at Ginny. Her hair looked so lively. His fingers itched to release it from the hair band she put it up with and run his fingers through it. He ached to kiss those full, cheery lips again. He wanted to hold her close, to feel her body pressed firmly against his own.  
  
'What would father think about me fancying a Weasley,' thought Draco. Then Draco came to his senses. 'Why do I care what he thinks? He's not my father anymore.'  
  
"Why are you out here?" Ginny couldn't stand the silence growing between the two. She thought maybe, just this once, Draco might be able to carry on a polite conversation.  
  
"To think," replied Draco. It was true. Whenever he had to think he'd go to his little hideaway in his grandmother's woods. It was peaceful. He could sit out there for hours and not know it.  
  
"Bout' what?" Again, Ginny's motherly instincts kicked in. She could tell Draco was going through something horrible and wanted to comfort him. She knew he was a Malfoy but that didn't matter anymore. He was still a human and was still able to feel.  
  
"Just...stuff," answered Draco.  
  
"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to but, why are you staying with here, with your grandmother," asked Ginny quietly.  
  
"You don't want to know." Draco looked down at his hands. How could she, a Weasley, want to know what happened to a Malfoy. They were supposed to hate each other. Instead they were sitting side by side, trying to have a proper conversation.  
  
"Yes I do." Ginny's reply stunned Draco. She wanted to know? Why? Didn't she hate him? "I know it would help to talk about your problems."  
  
"Fine you want to know why I'm here," roared Draco as he stood up and began to pace. "I was disowned okay! Are you happy now? My father disowned me because I didn't want to be a Death Eater! Now you can go off and tell your little friends how Malfoy has nothing. He doesn't have a loving family or real friends. You can all have a good laugh!" He walked over to the other side of the platform and sat down.  
  
Ginny felt so bad. She couldn't believe that anyone could disown their own child. She got up and slowly walked over to where Draco was sitting and sat down. She sat there for a while trying to think of something to say but nothing came to mind, so she did what she thought might help. She put her small hand on his arm in a comforting manner.  
  
Draco looked up when he felt something on his arm. Ginny was sitting beside him, concern in her eyes, her hand placed on his arm to comfort him. He had no idea what was going on and he really didn't care. He felt a weight lifted off of him as he spilled out his soul to Ginny.  
  
"I not going to tell anyone," whispered Ginny. "It's okay to talk about it you know. I'll listen." Ginny moved her hand from his arm to his back and lightly massaged his tense muscles.  
  
"It's just I've always wanted my father to be proud," said Draco. "I tried but when time came for me to get the mark, I just...couldn't. I've seen my father kill before. It's horrible." Draco stared straight ahead, remembering how much his father put him thought.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ginny rested her head against Draco's shoulder. The very gesture made Draco smile. He felt like someone really cared for him, and he liked that feeling. He looked down at Ginny and saw a lone tear make it's way down her beautiful face.  
  
"Why are you crying," asked Draco. He couldn't help but feel concerned. He wiped the tear away with his thumb and positioned himself so he was facing Ginny.  
  
"It's nothing," said Ginny. "You just don't deserve to go through something like this. It's not fair."  
  
Draco couldn't believe his ears. She acted like she cared for him. He was sure she knew how horrible he was at school. He had even said things to her that would make Ron come after him. Then he remembered how it never seemed to get to her. She just looked him in the eyes and walked away. His rude comments never affected her like they did with her brothers. She had a huge, forgiving heart.  
  
"Don't cry over me," he said looking back out at the clear, blue sky. "I'm not worth it. I'm a horrible person."  
  
"How can you say that?" Ginny was truly aggravated at him. "You put up a wall between you and everyone else. I've seen your caring side before. I know you're capable of loving someone. I know you love Angelica. I could see it in your eyes. You're not a horrible person." Her tone lighted as she calmed down. "You can be a brat sometimes but that doesn't qualify you to be a horrible person. I know you could be human if you tried."  
  
Draco smiled, a real smile. For some odd reason this girl had gotten through his tough exterior and seen his real personality. Sure, he was still sarcastic but he was far from cruel, like his father. He could be mean, and he was a little more arrogant than your average person but that didn't mean he was a future Death Eater. Some how Virginia Weasley, the young temptress that sat in front of him, knew that.  
  
"Would you stop looking at me," laughed Ginny. "You're giving me the creeps."  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Draco tearing his eyes away from Ginny.  
  
"Whoa, stop the presses! Did Draco Malfoy just...apologize? Never thought I'd see the day." Ginny was beginning to enjoy Draco as company.  
  
"Shut up, Weasley," snapped Draco. "Why were you out here."  
  
"I...er, I was just....thinking," stuttered Ginny. "Yeah, just thinking."  
  
"Bout' what," asked Draco, making fun of how Ginny talked to him earlier.  
  
"Hey, I didn't sound like that," cried Ginny as she tried to hide her amusement.  
  
"Yes you did," said Draco as he laid back on the platform. "You don't even remember what you sounded like? Just goes to prove my theory, all Weasleys are mad."  
  
"We are not," said Ginny as she punished Draco in the arm.  
  
"That wasn't a good idea Gin-Gin." Draco grabbed Ginny around the waist and brought her down beside him on the platform. He rolled over, pinning her down with his weight. Ginny struggled underneath him, and tried to push him off but he was too heavy.  
  
Draco looked straight into Ginny's honey colored eyes. 'Those eyes are going to be the death of me,' thought Draco. He could feel her heart racing. Could he possibly be doing that to her? Suddenly he became aware of how close their lips were. He could see every freckle that sprinkled across her cute nose. He couldn't take it anymore. He's lips crashed down onto hers.  
  
Ginny could tell that he'd wanted to kiss her all day. His kiss told his secret. His tongue eagerly made it's way into her mouth as his hands slid up and down her sides, sending shivers down her spine. She didn't know how or why Draco had such a hold on her senses, he just did.  
  
They pulled away reluctantly and looked into each other's eyes, waited to see what the other would do. "Draco, what did that mean," asked Ginny, breaking the silence.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco was genuinely puzzled.  
  
"What did that kiss mean to you," asked Ginny desperately. She had to know. "Did it mean anything or nothing at all?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Well, how is it. I know it's a cliffhanger. I'm a so sorry guy. I'm kinda having a hard time writing it. What should I do next? I'm so lost. Anyways, I'm sure I can sort it out in a day or two. By the way...  
  
I'm sorry I've been so slow. I was at the Peach Bowl, so I couldn't update. Sorry this took so long. Please forgive me!  
  
Anyways, review please! 


	8. confessions and cake

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter or the Characters.  
  
Dracoluver2009: I hope you like this chapter. It's a little bit of comedy with a little bit of romance.  
  
Your#1Fan: I'm glad you like the story. Hope you like this chapter. Keep reading!  
  
Simplified: I'm glad you like the story. I hope you like this chapter as much a you liked the other ones.  
  
Sarah: I'm glad you like the story. And thank you for saying I was a good writer. It really means a lot to me. I love to write. Anyways, hope you like this chapter.  
  
Atrueslytherin: I'm glad you like the story. Hope you keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Rose petel: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. I had to do it. I hope you like this chapter. A lot of people said I should let Draco tell the truth. Anyways, keep reading.  
  
Redheaded-beauty: I'm glad you still enjoy the story. Hope you like this chapter, keep reading.  
  
Pickle2: I'm glad you like the story. I know, I love Ginny and Draco together. I hope you like this chapter. Keep reading!  
  
TheSecretCharacter: I'm glad you liked his secret family problem. I was trying to hint at it in the first five chapters. Oh, and I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. I just couldn't think of how to end it without it going on forever. I tried to write this one fast so I could get it up to kind of end sixth chapter. Hope you like it. Hope Draco isn't too soft.  
  
Bigreader: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. Hope you like what Draco says to Ginny and what Ginny says to Draco. I tried not to make it too...deep. They barely know each other. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. Keep reading.  
  
"I...I don't know," answered Draco truthfully.  
  
"What," said Ginny rather loudly. "How can you not know?"  
  
"I just don't, okay," hissed Draco. "I usually just shag the girl I'm interested in and forget her but with you...you're just, different."  
  
"Oh." Ginny bit her lower lip and stared at her hands. "Is that a good thing?"  
  
Draco looked over at Ginny. He noticed that there was something in her eyes. Something like hope, desire, dare he say even love? "I believe it is a good thing." Draco looked into her eyes and spoke in a whispered voice. "I feel something for you, but I don't know what it is. I've never felt like this before. I like the way you're different from other girls."  
  
"You like the Weasley temper, and red hair?" Ginny had to ask.  
  
Draco chucked. "Yeah, I hate to admit it but I do. Now that we're talking about feelings," started Draco, staying on top of Ginny, smirking at their position. "How do you feel about me?"  
  
"I...um...well, I guess I feel the same way," stumbled Ginny. She could feel a blush rising up her neck. She hoped that Draco wouldn't notice but from the grin evident on Draco's face, he did.  
  
"You should really try to stop blushing," said Draco. Although he didn't mean it, he thought she looked cute when she blushed like that. "You look like a tomato."  
  
"Oh please," said Ginny. "At least I'm not all pasty looking, like you. You really need to get out more. The sun can do wonders for people like you."  
  
"You don't seem to mind my 'pasty' complexion," said Draco slyly. 'Wow, I'm flirting with a Weasley,' thought Draco. 'This isn't as bad as I thought it would be.'  
  
"Well, I'm a good actress," said Ginny as she pushed Draco off of her. "Now, if you would please excuse me, I have work to do." With that Ginny got up, not noticing that Draco had a full view up her dress.  
  
"You know Weasley," said Draco as he rested on his back. "I really like the little butterflies on your knickers. I find them fascinating. Where ever did you get them?"  
  
Ginny blushed, yet again, and moved as far away from Draco as she could without falling off the platform. "You big prat. I'll get you back."  
  
"For what? You're the one that gave me that great view of your wonderful backside. I did nothing wrong."  
  
"You shouldn't have looked," said Ginny as she tried to pull her dress down. "If you were a gentleman you would have looked away."  
  
"Well, who said I was a gentleman. Last time I checked I was Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Just shut up Malfoy," yelled Ginny as she climbed down the tree and started back towards the house. "Oh, it's about noon. I'll have lunch on the table at twelve. You'd better be there. I'm not making two different lunches just because you were late."  
  
'I love the way that girl doesn't back down from anyone,' thought Draco. 'Wait, did I just say I loved one of Weasley's personality traits? Oh God, I have fall for her.' Draco sat on the platform for a few more minutes thinking of what he said to Ginny and what Ginny said to him. He got up and slowly started his walk towards the house. He knew Ginny would hold her promise of not fixing his lunch.  
  
"There you are," said Ginny as she saw Draco walk into the dining room. "I was beginning to worry you forgot how to walk. Now hurry up and eat."  
  
"My, aren't we feisty," commented Draco as he sat down and began eating the soup she fixed. "One of your traits I'm attracted to."  
  
"Well that's good," said Ginny. "I usually am always like this."  
  
The talked a little during the rest of the meal. It wasn't one of Ginny's best lunches but it was still good. Draco was about to leave when Ginny called him back. "Oi, hold your horses Malfoy. You still have to eat desert."  
  
Ginny ran into the kitchen to retrieve the left over cake. "We've got to get ride of this before it goes bad. Sit," Ginny demanded. She cut a big piece for Draco and placed it on a plate, then did the same for herself. She had a hard time fighting back the grin that wanted to show itself on her face. 'Oh, Malfoy's got it coming.'  
  
She slowly picked up the large piece of cake and walked over to Draco. "Here you go Malfoy." With that she pushed the cake into his face. She rubbed it into his face before taking away her hand to see Draco's reaction. He wiped the icing away from his face calmly before talking. "And what, my I ask, was that for?"  
  
"That," said Ginny, "was for looking up my dress, if this thing could even qualify as a dress."  
  
"So that's how it's going to be?" Draco rose from his chair slowly and walked over to where Ginny was standing near the cake. He dug his finger down into the cake to get a big piece, and then promptly shoved it into Ginny's face. He took both of his hands and rubbed the icing all over her face, and down her neck. He took a step back to marvel at his artwork.  
  
"This means war," hissed Ginny. The two began an all out cake throwing battle. By the end they were both covered in cake and icing. Draco was laughing so hard that his stomach hurt.  
  
"Stop laughing," said Ginny as she marched up and glared at him.  
  
"M-make.....me," panted Draco between laughs. The sight he saw before him was hilarious.  
  
"Fine," said Ginny. She wiped some of the icing on her dress off into the palm of her hand and covered Draco's mouth. Ginny was grinning evilly until she felt Draco's tongue lick the icing off her hand. She tried to snatch her hand away but Draco was too fast and caught her by her wrist. He brought her icing covered hand back up to his mouth and began licking it clean.  
  
Draco stared at her the entire time to see her reaction. "You taste delicious Ginny," whispered Draco. He pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her neck, tasting the icing that was there. He felt Ginny tense and then relax as he continued to rain kisses over her perfect, smooth skin. Suddenly he pulled away as whispered in her ear. "As much as I'd love this to continue, I must be off. I'd hate to have this icing to ruin my hair. We'll finish this later." He gave her one last kiss on the check, then turned and left.  
  
He walked up to her room and took a long, cold shower. The entire time he thought of Ginny, covered in nothing but icing, lying on his bed.  
  
Ginny was having a similar thought as she cleaned herself up. She could image Draco licking his way across her body, causing pleasure Ginny to course through her body. If she tried hard enough, she could still feel Draco's tongue lazily making a path down her neck.  
  
'This is going to be a long weekend,' they both thought at the same time.  
  
So, what do you guys think? Come on; review so I know you want me to keep going. If you don't, I'll stop writing. And don't be shy. Leave creative reviews. The more you say the more I know what you want to hear. Oh, and I won't be able to update quite as fast as I was able to do over the Christmas holidays. Schools about to start back and I have swim practice. Sorry. But I won't abandon the story. Check with this story about ever weekend. I'll try to update then. I have a big swim meet next weekend so I might not be able to write then but bare with me please. 


	9. sick with love

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did 'cause if I did, I'd have more money.  
  
I'd like to thank all of my reviews. I'm sorry I can't thank you personally. The Fanfiction review site is down right now so I don't know who all reviewed. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long.  
  
'God it's hot in here,' thought Draco as he stepped out of his bathroom. He picked up his wand and preformed a cooling spell on the room. (A/N: cooling spell is just basically my version of air-condition. Didn't think they'd have it in the wizarding world.) He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of the beautiful redhead that haunted him with every step he took. He thought of school, Snape, Pansy, anything to get Ginny out of his head.  
  
Slowly his mind drifted back to the morning events that took place. The kiss he shared with Ginny was unlike any he had ever shared before. He had no hidden intentions behind the kiss. It was a real kiss that mirrored how he felt. Oh how he wanted to kiss those tantalizing lips again, run his hands across her alluring body, look into those mesmerizing eyes and see that she felt the same way. If he tried, Draco could still taste her.  
  
* * * * * * * Ginny struggled to make it up the stairs with the huge pile of clothes in her arms. 'I swear, that boy changes clothes more times during the day then anyone I know.' She stopped in front of Draco's room and clumsily opened the door.  
  
"You know Malfoy," said Ginny, her back towards him. "If I didn't know that you've shagged half of the female population at Hogwarts, I'd question you sexuality. Look how many times you change..." Ginny trailed off when she turned around and saw the sight before her. Draco was ghostly pale, with dark circles under his eyes.  
  
Ginny ran over to his Draco's side and felt his forehead. "W- weasley," choked Draco. He tried to sit up but failed miserably.  
  
"You're burning up," fussed Ginny. "I think your have a fever. And no wonder. It's freezing in this room." Ginny pulled her wand out of her pocket and removed the cooling spell.  
  
"Now, get under the covers," said Ginny as she fluffed his pillows.  
  
"I'm too tired," whispered Draco. He could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
"If you don't, you won't get better," said Ginny sternly. "All you have to do is get under the covers. Then you can sleep the rest of the weekend."  
  
Reluctantly Draco crawled from is position at the foot of his bed and buried himself beneath the covers. He cracked his eyes open to see Ginny tucking the covers around him. He took a deep breath, just noticing how hard it was.  
  
"You okay," asked Ginny, true concern showing on her face.  
  
"Yeah, just a little hard to breath," said Draco hoarsely.  
  
"I know something that could help," said Ginny shyly. "If you want."  
  
"If it helps, I'll take it," said Draco as he shifted under the covers of his bed.  
  
Ginny left his room for a few minutes and returned with a small container. "What is that stuff," asked Draco.  
  
"It's something muggles use to help them stop coughing called Vapo Rub. My mum used it on me and my brothers when we were little," explained Ginny. "It works really well. Now lay back."  
  
Draco did as he was told. He was more than startled when Ginny started to unbutton his shirt. "What.*cough, cough*.are you doing?"  
  
"This stuff is a jell that you have to rub on your chest if you want it to work. Just lay down. I'm not trying to molest you."  
  
"Sure," but Draco did what Ginny told him to do. He was actually enjoying this. Aside from the whole, being sick part of course. Just the idea of Ginny taking his shirt off made him smile.  
  
"Enjoying yourself Malfoy," asked Ginny, breaking the silence as she struggled with the last button.  
  
"Why yes.*cough*.I am," said Draco, a smirk appearing across his face. He opened his eyes when he felt Ginny's hand on his chest. She slowly massaged his aching chest, the smell of the jell opened up his lungs. He was slowly drifting away into a peaceful slumber when he caught Ginny's hand with his own, holding it against his chest. He mumbled something that Ginny couldn't understand.  
  
"What was that Draco," asked Ginny bringing her ear closer to Draco.  
  
"I said, thank you." Draco squeezed her hand and closed his eyes again. "And, call me Draco. I like the way you say it." With that Draco fell asleep.  
  
Ginny gently pulled her hand out of Draco's grasp, staring at the person in front of her. It looked like Draco Malfoy but it sure didn't sound like Draco Malfoy. She remembered him as an arrogant, rat-faced boy who terrorized her and her family. Not the young man sleeping in the bed she was now sitting on. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. All his troubles were gone. His hair fell into his eyes making him look somewhat innocent.  
  
Ginny's hand automatically reached out and brushed the stray hair out of his face. It strayed down his cheek, and across his jaw line. One thought passed thought Ginny's head as she looked at Draco's sleep form.  
  
He does have a heart.  
  
All right. Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I had a lot to do. And my parents weren't too happy with my report card. Anyways, tell me what you guys thought. Hope you keep reading. 


	10. One great day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Wish I did thought. That would be great!  
  
JenAnn: I'm glad you liked the story! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Bandchick007: I'm glad you liked the story. I hope you like this chapter. I hope it makes you go, 'Awwwwwww, how sweet'.  
  
Karen: I'm so happy you liked my story. Don't worry; I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon. But, I can only write during the weekends.  
  
Ohepelss Oramtici: I hope I got your pen name right. Anyways, I'm glad you liked my story. I really hope this chapter isn't too fluffy.  
  
Lalaith: I'm glad you liked the story. I can only write during the weekends, I have full days with swimming and school and all so the best time to check for updates are the weekends.  
  
TheSecretCharacter: I'm glad you're still reading. I hope this chapter isn't too fluffy for you. If it is, tell me.  
  
XoX-PaDfOoTeSs-XoX: I'm glad you like the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. And about the Ginny/Draco writing, go for it. All the power to ya!  
  
Lexy: I glad you like the story. I hope this isn't too fluffy for ya.  
  
Kiwiblue: I'm glad you like the story. I was surprised how my parents reacted to my report card. They didn't yell. Of course that probably because they both had colds and could yell. God must have been on my side with that report card or something!  
  
Cathy1227: Hey, glad you like the story. Like I said in Kiwiblue's reply, my parents weren't to mad. And I love Vapo Rub. I swear that stuff works great. Whoever invented it deserves a gold metal or something.  
  
VoiCeZWiThiN: I'm glad you like the story. I know, I felt sorry for Draco while I was writing the chapter. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Tropicaloasis: I'm so glad you like this story. I'm sorry it's taking so long to write the chapters. I can only write during the weeks. Please don't hurt me! LOL, hope you enjoy this chapter too.  
  
Kyrissaean: I'm glad you like the story. Yes, I too love Ginny/Draco stories. They're fun to write. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.  
  
Bigreader: Glad you like the story. I'm also glad you like the way I write Draco. Hope you like Draco in this chapter too.  
  
Crystal Moon Magic: I'm glad you think this is a good story. I'll try to write to the best of ability. But like I've said, I can only write on the weekends. Bare with me!  
  
Americansweetie: I'm glad you like the story. I know, Draco and Ginny are cute together aren't they? Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Keep reading!  
  
Draco opened his eyes slowly. He tried to remember the wonderful dream that he was having. He could see long, red, beautiful hair and dark, brown eyes. That's when it hit him. He was falling for a Weasley.  
  
'Great, what have I gotten myself into,' thought Draco. 'I can't even get away from that girl when I'm asleep.'  
  
"Hey, your awake," said Ginny, breaking Draco's thoughts. She walked over and sat down beside him on his bed. "Feel any better?"  
  
"Much. Um...I just wanted to say...you know...thanks," said Draco with some trouble. Thanking people was new for him.  
  
"You're welcome," said Ginny. "So, feel like you can walk?"  
  
"I could walk yesterday if I had wanted to," said Draco with an air of sophistication but for some odd reason, even to himself, he sounded like he was just kidding.  
  
"Oh please, you were complaining about moving under the covers yesterday," argued Ginny. "You acted like a baby."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did...this is useless," said Ginny frustrated.  
  
"So...what are you doing today," asked Draco picking at a loose thread on his comforter.  
  
"Well," started Ginny. She was having a hard time with whatever she was trying to say. "I was hoping that I could go to Diagon Alley. Just to get out of the house. But I don't think you'd be up to it."  
  
"What," cried Draco. "I'm up for anything. I feel fine. Must have had a 24-hour bug or something. Now go get ready. We're leaving in twenty minutes," said Draco as he climbed out of bed  
  
"Okay, whatever you say Draco," said Ginny as she walked into her room. She stood in front of her mirror trying to pick something to wear. 'Hmmmm, maybe the...no that wouldn't look good,' thought Ginny. 'Ah, I got it.' She slipped into a pair of plain blue jeans and a white halter-top. She put her hair up in a messy bun with a few strains framing her face. She slipped into her matching sandals and looked at her reflection. 'Perfect,' she thought. 'Wait, why am I trying to look good for Draco? It's not like I'm falling for him, am I?' Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts when Draco called for her.  
  
"What's taking so long Weasley," yelled Draco from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute," yelled Ginny. She looked at her appearance once more before hurrying down the stairs. She couldn't help but stair at what she was standing before her. She always pictured Draco wearing expensive robes everywhere he went. Instead he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a plain, black t-shirt that showed off his well- built chest and arms. His hair fell into his eyes making him look even more irresistible.  
  
"It's about time," said Draco as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. "I didn't know it took you so long to get ready, Weasley."  
  
"You know," said Ginny somewhat annoyed. "You told me to call you Draco so I expect you to call me Ginny. Deal?"  
  
"Fine, do you have your wand, we'll apparate to Diagon," said Draco.  
  
"No, wait a sec and I'll go up and get it," said Ginny but she was stopped by a strong arm that wrapped itself around her waist.  
  
"There's no way in Hell I'm going to let you go back up those stairs," said Draco as he drew Ginny closer to him. "I'd be waiting here for another half hour. Just hang on to me and you'll be fine." Before Ginny could say a word she was being pulled into a whirlwind. She clung tightly to Draco's waist praying that the trip would be over soon.  
  
"You can let go now if you want," said Draco. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and looked around. They were in the middle of Diagon Alley. She could see all the people in the streets were looking at the two of them. They're families were both infamous enemy's and seeing them holding on to each other for dear life must have looked a little odd.  
  
Ginny pulled herself away from Draco. "So, where do you want to go first," asked Ginny.  
  
"Want something to eat? I could go for some ice cream," said Draco as he took Ginny's hand in his own. "And I know the perfect place too." He pulled her to a small shop at the end of the road.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," said the man behind the counter. "How can I help you and you're little miss today?"  
  
"I'll take the usual," said Draco to the man. He didn't even bother correcting the man about his last comment. 'Maybe he didn't hear him say that we were a couple,' thought Ginny.  
  
"What do you want, Ginny," asked Draco pulling her towards the counter.  
  
"Um...oh, you have smirf," said Ginny excitedly. "I'll take that."  
  
The man scooped their ice cream onto different ice cream cones and handed them their ice cream. Draco handed the man the money to pay for the food and followed Ginny out of the store.  
  
"I like that place," said Ginny as she took a bite of her ice cream.  
  
"Me too. Mother use to take me there when I was little and I just didn't stop going. I always went there when I need to think," said Draco as they walked to a secluded corner of the Alley.  
  
"I see you're favorite is chocolate," said Ginny  
  
"And I see you like...smirf, whatever that is," said Draco with a grin.  
  
"Hey it's really good," defended Ginny. "It's blueberry with marshmallows. Wanna taste?" She held out her ice cream for Draco.  
  
"Why not," said Draco. He leaned forward and took a small bite of Ginny's ice cream. He actually enjoyed it, until Ginny smeared it across his face.  
  
"Hey, that's cold," yelled Draco.  
  
"No, really," said Ginny sarcastically. "Here, have a napkin." Ginny took the napkin in her hand and wiped it across Draco's lips. The moment Ginny's hand touched his face a shiver went down her spine and a blush crept up her neck and across her face.  
  
"How nice of you, Ginny," said Draco as she took her hand away from his mouth.  
  
"Yes well, didn't want you to walk around looking like an idiot now would we?"  
  
"Always looking out for others," said Draco as he finished his ice cream.  
  
"I'm just that kind of person," replied Ginny. "You want the rest of my ice cream? I'm full."  
  
"You're full," asked Draco like it was impossible. "Wow, never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth."  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"You eat almost 5 pounds of food at each meal," said Draco. "And don't try to deny it. I've seen you eat before."  
  
"I can't help it. I enjoy eating," said Ginny. She threw her ice cream into the garbage can next to Draco. They were about to turn around and see what else there was to do when they heard a high-pitch, annoying voice.  
  
"Draco," squealed Pansy. "It's been so long since I last saw you." The girl was always bugging Draco. The only reason she liked him was because he was filthy rich. He was about to face the girl that haunted his nightmares when he thought of a brilliant idea.  
  
Draco grabbed Ginny's waist and brought her close to him. "Just play along," whispered Draco. He pushed Ginny up against a brick wall near where they were standing and brought his lips down to hers.  
  
At first the kiss was just to get Pansy to leave but then it quickly became heated. Draco was doing what he had longed to do for weeks. He pressed Ginny harder against the wall and kissed her with everything he had. His hands roamed across her flat stomach, up and down her sides, and massaged the small of her back. Draco was in heaven at that very moment.  
  
It didn't take long for Ginny to respond to Draco's kiss. She arched her back into his front and tangled her hands into his perfect hair. The feeling she was getting from this one kiss was unlike any she had ever experienced before. She saw fireworks, she heard bells going off, and she felt like she was about to explode.  
  
Suddenly, too soon, Draco pulled away but not for long. He mouth founds its way down Ginny's neck and across her collarbone. The two were so wrapped up in each other they were surprised when they hear Pansy's voice.  
  
"Draco, what do you think you're doing with that...trash," yelled Pansy. Her holler had been heard across Diagon, the whole Alley stopped and looked at the three teenagers. Ginny was about to defend herself when Draco stood up for her. He put himself in front of Ginny, holding her hand.  
  
"Ginny is not trash," roared Draco. Ginny had never seen Draco this mad. His eyes were dark and menacing. "She's a perfect, beautiful girl. Now leave us alone Pansy. I don't know if you realized it or not but you interrupted something that I was rather enjoying."  
  
"But, she's a Weasley," said Pansy.  
  
"And your point is," asked Draco narrowing his eyes at the girl.  
  
"Wait until your father hears about this," said Pansy as she turned and left.  
  
"Let him hear," yelled Draco. "Tell him I fell for a Weasley and I'm not ashamed to hide it!" He turned back to Ginny and tried to see her reaction of his reflection.  
  
"Is it true," asked Ginny quietly, suddenly becoming interested in a pebble that was on the ground. "Did you really fall for a Weasley?"  
  
"Yep, I sure did." Draco put his finger under Ginny's chin and lifted her head. He had to know if she felt the same or if she would reject him like everyone else in his life.  
  
"Good, cause I fell for a Malfoy." Ginny gave him a peck on the check and grabbed his hand. Draco couldn't believe his ears. She did have feeling for him.  
  
"Did you see the look on her face," laughed Ginny. "It was priceless."  
  
"Yeah," said Draco as they walked hand in hand down the street. "And I must say, I enjoyed the process it took to get her to have that face. Maybe we should do it more often."  
  
"Maybe," said Ginny. The two walked around, checking out stores for a few hours before heading back to the house. Draco had a great time. He loved the way Ginny laughed. It was music to his ears. And he was glad to see he could make her laugh rather easily.  
  
Draco and Ginny spent the rest of the day lying around the house. Ginny loved it. She loved it when Draco made her laugh, which was a lot. He was so different from what she remembered. For the first time all summer, she was looking forward to waking up and seeing Draco.  
  
All right. What did you guys think? Was it too corny? I hope not. It probably was thought. Anyways, sorry it took so long to write again. Lots and lots of swim practice and ANOTHER swim meet. I swear, they never end! I have an idea. How about a fight in the future. Sound good? Oh, and sorry about that problem with chapter 10. I have no idea what happened. 


	11. Ginny's hidden demons

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, or any of the book plots. Sorry to disappoint you.  
  
Note to the readers: Sorry this chapter took so long. I had a lot to do. Hope ya'll aren't mad at me. And I hope you like the chapter.  
  
'This is way to early,' thought Ginny as she pulled herself out of bed. Then the plan she formed the day before slowly drifted into her head. A small grin formed across her face as she quietly walked to the door connecting her room to Draco's.  
  
She made her way over to Draco's side, careful not to wake the boy in front of her. Gently, she brought her lips close to his head.  
  
"Draco," cooed Ginny. Draco merely mumbled something and continued to sleep.  
  
"Draco," said Ginny a bit louder. She could barely contain her giggles as she thought of what was to come. She hoped that Draco would be too mad at her.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and shouted, "DRACO!"  
  
"Bloody hell," yelled Draco as he jumped a foot into the air. "What was that for?!?"  
  
"That was for all the ways you woke me up," said Ginny smiling. Sure, she knew that Draco would retaliate but it was worth it.  
  
"You know I could punish you for that, don't you?" He arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, looking at Ginny suggestively.  
  
"Well, you'll have to do that after breakfast," said Ginny as she skipped out of Draco's room. "And you'd better be down soon, I'm not waiting for you."  
  
Draco sat in the middle of his bed, grinning like a fool. He didn't know how or why Ginny Weasley had such an effect on him. Hell, this effect was all new to him. He would do anything to keep her smiling.  
  
"DRACO! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG," yelled Ginny from the downstairs kitchen.  
  
"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!"  
  
Draco hoped out of bed and quickly ran downstairs, forgetting to change out of his pajama bottoms or even put on a shirt. He bounded down the stairs, two at a time, and almost ran into the door.  
  
"Well, someone was in a hurry," said Ginny as she put a huge stack of pancakes on the table. She blushed when she saw Draco's lean, and very bare chest before her. She turned quickly, hoping Draco hadn't noticed. Unfortunately he did.  
  
"Here, let me help you," said Draco as he walked up behind Ginny, making sure to press his chest flat against her back, as he took the eggs and sausage out of her hands. A smirk appeared on his face as he felt Ginny stiffen at their contact.  
  
Draco quickly placed the plates on the table, and returned back to where Ginny stood next to the oven. He snaked his arms around her small waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Why Ginny, you act like you're uncomfortable around me," whispered Draco. "It wouldn't happen to have something to do with the fact that I'm half naked with you in my arms does it?"  
  
Ginny relaxed after her shock of feeling two large, muscular arms wrap around her. 'Oh, so that's how he wants to play, is it,' thought Ginny. 'Well, I can be just as seductive as he can be.'  
  
She spun around in Draco's grasp, snaking her arms around his neck, and pressing herself as close to Draco as possible. "No, I'm quite fine with seeing your chest." She stood on her toes, bringing her lips close to Draco's ear, and cooed softly, "Maybe, one day you'll be fully naked with me in your arms."  
  
"One can only hope," said Draco as he kissed her neck. He was enjoying himself until he heard his stomach growl. Ginny pulled back giggling.  
  
"Come on," said Ginny, slipping her hand into Draco's. "I'm hungry, and by the sound your stomach just made, I'm sure you are too."  
  
The day pasted slowly. By two in the afternoons Draco and Ginny sat in the study, in each other's arms, talking about whatever popped into their heads.  
  
"I remember the first day Fred and George said they were leaving school. I thought my mum was going to kill them," laughed Ginny.  
  
"It must be great, having a big family and all," said Draco; smiling when he remembered all the things the Weasley twins did during their time at Hogwarts.  
  
"Yeah, you're never alone, that's for sure." Ginny's face turned serious. "Do you wish things would have been different? With your family and everything?"  
  
Draco sat as still as a stone, thinking about his past. His father had never beaten him, in fact, his father never really did anything with Draco. He was just another possession to his father. "I guess I wish that we were more of a...family. You know. We never sat around during Saturday mornings; we never opened presents during Christmas together. I just never really had it very well. It hurt a lot to see other families together. It hurt because I wanted it too, but I could never have it. And then to have him expect me to become a Death Eater. It was too much, too painful. I remember all of the people my father tortured, I remember their screams, the pain."  
  
"I sorry," said Ginny, looking down at her hands. "I know what it's like."  
  
Draco gave a cold laugh. 'She doesn't know anything,' thought Draco angrily. 'She's lived the perfect life.'  
  
"What's that supposed to me," asked Ginny harshly, moving away from Draco.  
  
"You know what it was like, do you?" Draco could barely contain his anger. "You wouldn't understand pain if it came and bit you on the ass."  
  
"What do you mean I don't understand pain," yelled Ginny, tears starting to spill out of her eyes.  
  
"You've lived a sheltered life," hissed Draco, his back turned to Ginny. "You never have, and never will know what it's like."  
  
"Listen Malfoy," spat Ginny. She saw Draco flinch at the way she said his name but right now she was too angry to care. "I've been through things most people couldn't even imagine!"  
  
"Yeah, like what," asked Draco, turning to face her. "Potter broke your heart? I don't think that counts."  
  
"You really want to know," yelled Ginny.  
  
"Yes, I really do!"  
  
"Fine, I'm the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets. I'm the one who wrote on the walls with blood. I'm the one who sent that bloody snake after my classmates. Tom made me do it. I still see him. He never leaves me. I've tried to move on but it's hard. Everyone thinks that my life is so great but it's not."  
  
With that Ginny ran. She ran as fast as she could up the stairs to her room. She wanted to get away. The old memories of Tom Riddle were forming in her head. She threw herself down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
Suddenly Ginny was back in the camber of secrets again. Tom stood tall before her eyes. His dark, evil eyes burned into her own, searching her very soul "Virginia, my sweet. How are you," asked Tom. "Remember when we were such good friends? You said I was all you had. Then you stopped talking to me. I don't like it when people turn away from me."  
  
Tom advanced on her, grabbing her chin forcefully and bringing her face close to his. "You've become a lovely young lady Virginia. I could have given you everything. We could have ruled this world together." Ginny felt two strong arms circle around her waist, and pull her into a protective hug. She struggled against whoever it was, but a low, deep voice calmed her.  
  
"It's all over Ginny," said the voice. "He's not here. It's just me. It's over." Ginny opened her eyes slowly. Everything was blurry from her tears, but she was still able to see the outline of Draco. He was sitting on her bed, rocking her back and forth.  
  
"D-Draco," whispered Ginny.  
  
"I'm right here," said Draco. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know how hard your life had been. You're right. Everyone has problems." Ginny snuggled up to Draco's chest, feeling comfortable in his arms.  
  
Draco could believe it. This little angel had gone thought something that only a few would ever experience. He suddenly became angry. Angry with his father for giving her the diary, angry with Voldemort for hurting her, angry with himself for bring up the subject. He sat there; rocking Ginny in his arms, knowing it was going to be a long to be long road to recover for her. He waited until she fell asleep, tired from her frightening ordeal.  
  
Gently, he placed her on her bed. He tried to remove his arms from around her waist but once he lost contact with Ginny, she started to thrash around. So he settled down beside her, wrapping his arms protectively around her. She curled up next to him, snuggling into his chest, and slept.  
  
So, what'd ya'll think? Was it good? Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. And sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I didn't have enough time to go back and proofread. 


End file.
